


Dogs and Glasses

by Birdie000



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie000/pseuds/Birdie000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger meets a certain blond, dog owner at work one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

The park was always her place to come when she did her daily running. She loved the different people and animals she see's every time she runs through the bright place. Her golden retriever was always a good running partner also. When I got her I name her Sol, sunny in Spanish, I thought it fit her golden fur. 

Her slobbery tongue was puffing as we ran through the little park. She loved her runs about as much as me. I pat her head as we slowed down by a cute pond. She sat next to me panting it almost looked like she was smiling.  
The little ducks swimming made me coo quietly. I've always been a softy for animals. Well I didn't go to college to be a vet for nothing.

Me and Sol sat quietly taking in the evening air for little bit longer before heading on back home.  
I sighed crawling into bed Sol following me. She laid on the end yawning. I yawned myself taking off my glasses before turning of the lights and letting a deep sleep take me. 

My alarm woke me up for a new day. I sat up stretching. I patted Sol's head, she was still fast asleep.  
I did my regular morning routine making sure to grab my glasses. I said a quick goodbye to sol before heading down the road. The clinic wasn't to far away so I always got there early.  
"Hey Kell." I said walking by her you could tell she wasn't a morning person. 

She groaned into her coffee as I got myself one I couldn't survive with out it.  
The day went by slow, little check ups and taking care of the animals we had in the back. Kelley was at the main desk, were I would take the animal into the back to get checked by me or somebody else.  
I was sitting with Kelley at the main desk sense it wasn't that busy.

The door opened some blond girl walking in snap back and glasses on. She had a German Shepherd on a leash the dog walking slowly if it didn't feel good.  
"Hey who's your friend here?" Kelley questioned looking down at the sick dog. 

"This is Drake, hes feeling really down lately if you can tell." She said rubbing hes head affectionately.  
"I'm sure you guys can take care of him." She said taking her glasses off and hanging them onto the front of her shirt. I walked around the desk squatting in front of him scratching he's chin gently. 

"We sure can." I said smiling. 

"Here ill take him." I said standing up. The girl smiled giving me the leash.  
"Names Ashlyn by the way."

She said winking.  
My cheeks flushed a bit, but I winked back.

"Names Ali, Ill take good care of Drake here," I said walking Drake into the back.  
"You better he's my partner, hes gotta be on the job as soon as possible." Ashlyn said playfully watching me walk through the back door. \----------------- 

The poor guy had a bad cold. No wonder he looked like he felt bad. I gave him a shot of antibiotics and a treat. He should be feeling better in no time.  
I walked back into the front, Ashlyn stood up smiling brightly.

"Hey boy!" 

Drake barked tugging on the leash trying to get to hes owner.

 

I let go knowing the dog would run to her. Ashlyn knelled down rubbing behind hes ears sweetly.  
"Your looking a lot better boy." She cooed. I squatted down beside them as well. 

"He had a bad cold nothing some antibiotics can't fix. I gave him a shot that quickly worked as you can see." I said giggling as the dog gave the blond girl some kisses.  
"Here, give him these twice a day for about 10 days and he should be 100% better." I scratched hes head one last time before standing up.  
"Thanks a lot, got to have my partner 100% at all times." She said taking the medicine.  
"No problem. I'm guessing you guys work together?" 

"Yep got to keep people safe and what not. I have another shift tomorrow, is he gonna be okay going back to the police station with me?' She questioned.  
"He should be, but if he looks like he doesn't feel good I wouldn't take him." I said giving her a look.  
She laughed. "Don't worry, I would never." 

I Pushed up my glasses slightly the movement catching Ashlyn's eye. Her hand shot out tipping the glasses down my nose again.  
I huffed annoyed pushing them back up once again. 

Ashlyn laughed again blushing lightly. "Sorry couldn't help my self. Love your glasses by the way." She said giving me a dimple grin. I blushed hard.  
"I hate them, I wish I had contacts." I said annoyed. 

"Nah you look beautiful in them." She said putting her sun glasses on again. 

She gave Drake a command he sat up quickly hearing he's owners voice. She sent Kelley a quick wave before looking back at me.  
"Nice meeting you Ali Krieger." She said grinning as she left the main office. 

I walked back to Kelley my face red as a tomato. She laughed hard seeing my face.  
"Dude shes smooth as crap." She said leaning back into the desk chair. 

"No Kidding." I muttered grabbing a magazine to hide my embarrassed face.

Kelley barked a laugh again. "Should have gotten her number dude." She said giving me a wink.  
I'm not really a person to ask anybody out usually i'm the one being asked out. 

I'm not shy but i'm not outgoing either. I do hope I see her again though.  
I headed home around 6:00 Sol meeting me like always at the door.

I gave her a couple greeting scratches.  
"Go get your leash girl, lets go on our run." I said walking up the stares. 

I put on some under armor shorts and a lose tank top before walking down. Sol was wagging her tail the leash hanging from her mouth. I hooked her up before heading out the door.  
I ran my regular route trying to keep up with Sol the entire time. The girl was almost to fast for me.

My mind was on that girl that came by today. She was bold as bold could come I thought blushing. The words kinda hit home, I really do hate my glasses. I never could wear contacts they irritated my eye to bad no matter what kind I wore. My glasses made me feel ugly. 

I knew I wasn't but I couldn't help but think it sometimes. I needed to see though, I love my job to much to be bothered. We slowed down sitting by the little pond again. Sol put her muzzle in my lap as she panted from her run. I looked down scratching her head affectionately. My glasses slid down once again my natural instinct pushing them back up again.

I didn't expect the finger to come out of nowhere to push them back down. 

A very familiar laugh drummed against my eardrums. I looked up seeing Ashlyn and Drake both of them panting slightly.

"Well we meet again Miss glasses." She said her dimple on display.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali seems to keep meeting her blond officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

"Stop messing with my glasses!" I said annoyed only slightly, I pushed them up again. She was wearing a pair of long basketball shorts and a cut off tee. I couldn't help but stare at her sleeve of tattoos I didn't really pay attention to early today.  
"Sorry like I said can't help myself." She said with a sheepish grin. 

"Mind if we sit with you guys." She asked pointing beside me. I nodded smiling warmly. I greeted Drake scratching hes head. He leaned into laying hes head on my lap as well. Ashlyn pouted slightly.  
"Of course he abandon me." I giggled patting both dog heads loving the attention from both of the cute animals. 

"Who's this?" Ashlyn question pointing towards Sol. She shot up hearing a squirrel Drake watching it along with her.  
"This is Sol, she might be pretty , but she can be pretty sassy. Right girl?" I questioned. She didn't even look at me. 

"See?" I said shaking my head laughing slightly. Ashlyn grinned at me watching me loving on the dogs. Then I remembered they were running like us.  
"I didn't know you ran through here. Never saw you run through this way before." I said pushing up my glasses again.

"Yea, well sense I had to take my buddy here to the doc a.k.a you, we had to run later this evening." She said sighing.  
"I sure am tired." she laughed.  
"I'm going to probably pass out on the way home. Drake is going have to drag me home." I giggled.

"Police work getting to you?' I questioned. The blond girl did look tired. The bags under her eyes were very noticeable.  
"Only if you knew." She said rubbing her tired eyes smiling softly. I smiled back rubbing the dog heads near me. We talked a little bit more about our jobs and the dogs in our lives, watching the little ducks swim near us. It started to get quite dark at some point. Little lighting bugs started appearing catching my eye.

"We better get home girl." I scratched her chin standing up.  
"You gonna make it home Ashlyn?." I teased her only slightly. She got up as well she stretched her body revealing a little bit of her lower stomach. The blush that took over my cheeks wasn't subtle.  
"Mmmm. Yea I think we can. Right buddy." She said giving Drake a funny look. He barked back making us both laugh loudly. 

"Be careful Ashlyn." I said softly. She bent down to pet Sols head before lifting her finger once again pushing my glasses down.  
"Don"t worry Miss glasses." She teased. I gave her an annoyed look. She pushed them back up for me as an apology. My eyes softened though taking in her tired appearance.  
"Go home and sleep officers." I said looking at both of them sternly. 

"Yes Ma am!" She said saluting me. I rolled my eyes pushing up my glasses.  
"See you later Ali." She said turning around taking Drake with her. She walked away the little lighting bugs almost following her as she walked away. I sighed rubbing my face looking down at Sol. 

"Lets get home."

The next day was a lot more busy. People where coming in all day with their sick animals. We had couple that were quite serious. I never had a lunch to busy taking care of the ill felines and canines.  
Me and Kelley headed out walking towards a small cafe a little ways down the road. It was around 7:00 that night. We were tired but, hunger won us over.  
We both collapsed in the chairs sighing. 

"I need like 5 cups of coffee to make it home." Kelley whined picking up a menu. I laughed tiredly laying my head on the table.

"Just order my regular." I said, Kelley put up a thumbs up. I think I might have fell asleep cause the next thing I knew Kelley was poking me awake urgently.

"Dude Ali, Wake up!" She whispered.  
"What Kelley?" I said rubbing my right eye slightly. I looked up seeing a couple of officers talking too what it looked like the manager. The manager looked nervous.  
"They have been here for about 10 minutes." Kelley whispered. 

"Have you ordered yet." I whispered looking at the very agitated officers.  
"Just drinks. Want to get out of here." She asked. We were the only ones in the small cafe except for a couple of teenagers on there laptops. I nodded grabbing my wallet. We were almost at the door when we started hearing the yelling.  
I felt a hard push making me fall against a table corner making me cry out in pain. 

I fell to the ground holding my side. Kelley quickly ran kneeling next to me. I looked up seeing the manager running as the officers ran after him.  
"Hey Al you okay?!" Kelley asked looking at me worried etched on her face. I laughed wincing a bit.

"Yea Kelley, going to be a hell of a bruise though." I breathed out. My glasses had fell off in the process making my surroundings blurry. I looked around urgently hoping they weren't broke.  
"Do you see my glasses anywhere?" I was freaking out a bit. I needed my glasses for tomorrow , cant really work on sick animals without them.

"Um yea right here Ali." Kelley said slowly. She put them on my face. A crack ran across the right lens made me groan in annoyance and pain. I cursed under my breath shaking my head.  
"Dammit." I ran my hands over my face my eyes watering slightly. My side was hurting quite bad the throbbing pain getting to me.

"Stay here let me see if I can see if one of those officers can look at your side." Kelley said getting up and walking outside fast before I could protest. I rubbed m eyes under my glasses as I just sat there waiting for Kelley when I heard a bark.  
Ashlyn walked in her black uniform on and Drake by her side with he's badge collar on. She was fixing to give orders to Drake when she saw me sitting there holding my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! A little bit of a longer chapter here.

Her expression turned from surprised to worry real quick as she jogged to me, Drake sat at the entrance. She keeled down next to me her hazel eyes almost looked frightened.  
"Hey hey. Are you okay Ali?" She questioned, worry expressed through out her voice. I nodded slightly my eyes tearing up again. She quickly saw taking off my broken lenses.  
"What happened? Did that guy hurt you?" She asked taking in my frazzled appearance. 

I nodded. "Yea m-y my side." I chocked out. Her emotions changed to anger as she shook her head.  
"Come on, you think you can stand." I nodded moving a bit. I winced hard feeling a sharp pain in my side. Ashlyn knelled beside me taking a hold of my waist, she made sure to be gently with my side. She helped me up, walking me to the front counter. She gently picked me up sitting me on it. 

"I got to check the place out real quick. Shouldn't take long," I nodded slightly taking in her words.  
" Be right back." She said tucking a loose hair behind my ear. She stared into my glistening eyes with gentleness that made me feel so safe.

She walked back towards Drake that was sitting palatially.  
The orders that came out of her mouth wasn't English. If I was hearing it correctly. She was speaking German. Drake barked and started sniffing and jogging around the place. She followed encouraging him.  
I watched taking in her dominate form as she did her job. She scaled the entire building quickly before she came back telling Drake to kneel by my hanging legs.

"This dirt bag doesn't have anything here, but we have an alibi that says he's hiding the stash somewhere." She almost grumbled standing close between my parted leg. She gave Drake a treat thanking him for a job well done before turning her attention towards me.

"Okay, i'm back" She smiled seeing my curious look.  
"Here's your glasses, i'm sorry they got cracked ." I nodded running my hands across my face.  
"So what happened." she asked moving closer to me. 

I laughed bitterly . "Out of all the nights I wanted to eat out. I don't know one minute me and Kelley were trying to leave, and that guy pushed me hard into one of the table corners here."  
She nodded running her eyes across my tired and fidgeting body . I bushed slightly seeing her do this made my body shiver . 

"Is it okay if I take a look?" She questioned holding my nervous, moving hands. I nodded looking down. 

She made me so nervous dammit. Your not this shy Krieger! 

She lifted up my tank that I wore under my scrub during the day. She moved her cold fingers across my side making me shiver. I winced when she felt one of my ribs.  
She moved her thumb across it gently trying to sooth it. I sighed feeling her fingers checking the purple bruise that had appeared. 

"That fucker." She growled under breath. Her protectiveness made me blush once again.  
"Here hold this up." She asked giving my tank top to me.

She walked through the back kitchen, she came bag with a bag of ice, she stood between my legs as she gently sat the cold bag across my sour ribs. I whimpered in pain slightly.  
"Sorry sorry." She cooed. She stroked my hip trying to sooth me.  
"It isn't broken, but its bruised alright."

You need to ice it it for a couple of days." She continued to apply the ice as she explained.  
"How do you know this." I questioned raising an eyebrow. 

She chuckled shifting slightly between my legs.  
"I drove ambulances for awhile. I had to know some things." She said. She raised the bag putting it on the counter. She helped me down the movement making me grit my teeth.  
"I'm so sorry Ali, I wish I was here earlier." She sighed helping me stand. 

I shook my head seeing her frowning face.  
"No, no it was that man that ran away from your partners. He really didn't know how to treat a lady." I grinned trying to lighten the mood.  
She grinned back her single dimple making me stare. It really was adorable. 

"I have to agree, somebody like you has to be treated like princess at all times." She winked taking my hand kissing my knuckles gently. 

I looked down feeling my face heat up, feeling her lips against my skin made my knuckles tingle.  
Ashlyn's finger lifted up my hot face making me look at her intense stare. She rubbed my red cheek whispering . " I mean it Ali. More than you think." I stared back getting lost in her soft hazel eyes. She shook her head clearing her throat.  
"Come on ill help you to your car." 

I groaned remembering that I left my car at the clinic.  
"Me and Kelley walked here though." The throbbing on my side was to intense to just walk a couple feet, forget about a couple blocks.

"Thats fine I can take you home." She said wrapping her right arm around my waist. She whistled to Drake to follow as we started walking.  
I didn't even try to protest knowing I couldn't make it to my car.

"Thank you Ash." The nickname making her smile at me. She helped me towards the entrance holding my waist close to her side so I didn't jostle my side. I notices the cafe was empty as walked around the turned over table.  
Kelley was waiting outside a grin on her face. 

An officer was next to her a matching grin on he's face watching Ashlyn and me walk up to them. 

"I had a feeling you were waiting for me." I said raising a eyebrow to Kelley. Her smile just got wider as she wiggled her eyebrows towards me and the blond officer.  
"Here can you lean against your friend, as I talk to my partner here." Kelley anchored me as Ashlyn and the other officer talked on the other side of her patrol car.

"Hows your side Kreigs." She asked softly as she watched me gaze at them talking.  
"Going to be sore alright. I cant go to work for a couple days, can hardly walk." I grumbled.

"Hey maybe you can fix your glasses in that span of tine then." She suggested.  
My eyes brighten up remembering. I pulled out my thick frames looking at the damage. 

"True." I smiled. 

"So hows your hot blond cop over there." She questioned her grin catching my eye. I blushed tucking my glasses away.  
"I have no idea what your talking about." I said looking back towards that officers. 

''Mmmhm. Whatever you say." 

Ashlyn walked towards us as the other man drove away. Drake followed her sitting next to me. I smiled my nose scrunching up slightly as I pat hes head.  
"Ill take you guys back to clinic, so Kelley can get her car." She said taking a hold of my waist again. Kelley let go with out protest, winking at me.

"I can take you on home Al." Kelley said as we got in Ashlyn's police car. I shook my head knowing she lived half way across the city.  
"No its okay Ashlyn said she would take me home." I said blushing knowing Kelley would take it the completely wrong way.

"Oh Gotcha." She said winking as she got in the back with Drake. Ashlyn walked around after she sat me down in the front.  
She drove us down the street letting Kelley out waving a goodbye. Kelley winked at me one last time as we backed up. I groaned shaking my head in annoyance.  
Ashlyn noticed putting her hand on my knee. 

"You okay Ali?" She questioned worriedly as she watched the road. I nodded my heart racing after she touched me.  
"Yea! I'm fine Kelley was just Kelley," I grinned out tiredly.

She nodded her eyes taking in my tired face quickly as she drove.  
"Lets get you home so you can rest." She said gently.  
"Where too?" She questioned at a red light. 

"Just keep going straight its almost a mile up the road. I have a white dog house in the front you can't miss it." She saluted making me giggle. 

\------------------------------------  
Ashlyn drove slowly hoping to have as much time as possible with this beautiful women. She glanced at the tired brunette seeing her head resting against the window. The city lights highlighting her facial features as they drove.  
The small mile was enough time for the tired Vet to dose off. She pulled up noticing the unused doghouse. She gazed at Ali as she slept noticing the slight snore her body produced, she stroked a peace of hair away before shaking her head out of the trance she was under. 

She sighed hating to wake the exhausted looking brunette. She rubbed her thumb across her cheek waking her up slowly. Ali mumbled before opening her cinnamon eyes not noticing the thumb against her cheek. She stretched, but winced feeling her side as it shot a pain through out her body.  
"Don't move to much, trust me your just gonna hurt more." The blond whispered in the silence of the car. Ali nodded her eyes hazy and tired.  
Ashlyn got out jogging around the car helping Ali out. Ashlyn walked her towards her door making sure to stay close as she walked. 

"Just ice it as you lay down tonight and for a couple more days." Ashlyn said stopping at the door. Ali nodded smiling her eyes warm. She stepped forward wrapping her arms around the taller women.  
Ashlyn circles her waist gently and slowly trying not to rub against her side. She breathed in her honey scented shampoo almost making her sigh. 

"Thanks for taking care of me Ash." She mumbled into Ashyn's ear her voice was gentle and warm.  
"No problem miss glasses." Ashlyn teased back slightly. Ali pulled back her beautiful eyes clearly annoyed.  
"Okay okay," The tattooed girl chucked warmly. 

"Ill stop princess." Ashlyn grinned seeing her expression as she took in the new nickname. She blushed a small smile appearing across her face.  
"A little better." She mumbled her smile growing. Her noise crinkled making Ashlyn's heart skip a beat or two. 

Ali leaned forward kissing her cheek as she breathed a good night and turned around opening her door, the vet walked into her dark house as the officer blushed. The taller women drove back to her house, her face hot almost the entire way back to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as always. Thanks for reading by the way. The more views and kudos the more confidence I have to write. :)

The sun peeking in was bright and shining directly on Ali's eyes as she woke up. The slight groan she made as she shifted in bed made Sol's ears twitch. She watched her owner slowly get up scratching her messy head of hair. 

"Dammit." Ali hissed under her breath as she wobbled to her bathroom. She started her shower slowly rubbing her tired eyes as she did it. Sol stayed where she was staring intensely. Ali chuckled knowing that her girl absolutely hated baths. 

She finally stepped into the shower groaning in pleasure. The water against her side was heaven. The 20 painful minutes it took taking off her clothes was so worth it. 

Ali took her time knowing she had no where to be. Her boss called telling her to stay in and heal. She hated that she couldn't work, but she didn't argue. 

The vet finished up, dressing herself. She glanced at her purple side, right below the black script of her tattoo. She winced touching it lightly. 

Ali wobbled around her house all morning with Sol by her side. Sol was such a good mannered dog. She knew not to get to excited and jump on her.  
Ali scratched her Sol's head whenever she got a chance. 

She nibbled on a granola bar as she and Sol watched silly shows all morning. The sweats and hoodie she wore almost all day really did feel different, but amazing. 

She really could not remember the last time she had stayed home all day. 

"I guess I should take advantage of it huh girl?" She asked her sleeping dog. The dog just huffed and continued to sleep.  
Ali sighed.  
"Well, I cant really do anything productive with my side all purple." Her head fell back against the back of the couch thinking.  
Not two minutes later the brunette drifted off to sleep.  
\----

The buzzing of her phone is what made her jump slightly waking her up. Ali gritted her teeth as a searing pain went through out her body. 

She cussed to high heaven till it finally stopped throbbing. Ali grabbed her phone rubbing her face seeing it was Kelley checking up on her.

She looked to her left seeing Sol had wondered off doing her own thing. The vet sent a quick text back checking the time as well. 

5:22 p.m

Wow must have been tired.

The night before she didn't get much sleep. The throbbing in her side bothered her to much to rest.

She yawned walking into the kitchen trying to see what she could make for dinner.

The soft knock coming from her front door made Sol bark a couple times.  
Ali shushed her putting down the box of Cheerios she was going to make for her dinner.

"Hold on kinda handy capped here." Ali yelled as she made her way to the door.  
The familiar blond cop standing in her doorway was not what she expected.  
The deep blush that took over her face as she remembered her wardrobe didn't go unseen. 

"Hey Ali. Hope I'm not bothering you I just wanted to check up on you after work." She said shyly. Her hazel eyes looked tired as she shifted her legs.

"No no. Its been pretty boring all day to tell you the truth. Id love the company if you wanna come in." Ali offered swiping a peace of hair out of her face. 

Ashlyn's face lit up. "Is it ok if Drake comes in to?" She questioned pointing at her portal car. The German Shepherds head was sticking out of the window as he watched us. 

I giggled. "Of course."  
\---

"Ok boy you better be nice, ya here." Ashlyn scolded slightly as she walked him in. 

Ali watched her talk to him smiling at the relationship they had.  
He just walked into the living room laying down by the couch. 

"Is it ok if I take my over shirt here off? This thing is hot as hell." She asked pulling on black collar of her police uniform. 

"Yea go a head, just put it on the table there."  
The cop unbuttoned the shirt folding it as she put it on the table.  
The tight black under armor shirt that was under it, hugged her upper body perfectly. 

She couldn't help but stare. The muscles in her arms tightened as she smoothed it out slightly. 

Ashlyn grinned sheepishly looking back up.  
"Sorry again this uniform is way to hot for this job." She laughed pointing at it. 

I cleared my throat my face heating up. 

"Its fine really, I might be a bit handy capped, but I can make us some tea if you like?" I asked motioning her into the kitchen with me. 

She shook her head smiling.  
"Nope, show me where the stuff is and ill make it." 

"But-" I started to protest but her finger landed on my lips lightly quieting them.  
"Nope, you sit down princess. I know it has to hurt your side." She said gently.  
I sighed, but nodded. 

I watched as she brued the tea after I showed her where the stuff was located. 

"Your not gonna come and steal my tea now are you?" I questioned playfully from the kitchen table.  
She shrugged pouring us both a cup. 

"You never know princess, I do have some fantastic ninja skills ." She said as she handed me mine. The seriousness on her face made me break out in giggles.  
She grinned back winking at me. 

We both sat close to each other as we nursed our warm drinks. 

"Have you been icing your side like I told you?" She asked me taking a sip of her tea. 

I nodded. "Yep on and off. Still sore as can be though." 

"Want me to check it again? Just to see if its healing alright." She questioned me, worry on her face. 

I blushed knowing she had to pull up my hoodie and shirt. 

"If you think you need too." She nodded scratching her head. 

"It will only take a sec. Just sit tight princess." She whispered. She sat her cup down as she  
kneeled beside my chair. Her hand gently lifting my to layers of clothing.

Her thumb gently rubbed it as she checked it. 

Ashlyn's eyes and finger tips checked it a lot longer than in the cafe. The entire process left me shivering with every pass of her cold hand. 

Her husky voice made me jump slightly in surprise.  
"What does your tattoo mean?"  
Ali could feel her rough finger tips as she traced the letters. 

"I thought you were checking my side?" I teased looking down at her.

She laughed as she continued to trace my side.  
"Sorry I'm a fan of tattoos if you cant tell." 

"Well its german and it says; It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." 

"Its one of the first books I've ever read when I was there." Ali whispered. 

Ashlyn put her shirt and hoodie down before standing and taking her seat beside her again. 

"Beautiful. I love it. Your side is looking a lot better too."  
Ali smiled reaching her hand out towards the the officers arm.  
"May I?" 

Ashlyn nodded extending her arm full off tattoos. Ali turned and gazed at the different designs on her arm. Ali started tracing slightly her arm out of instinct the act making the officer shudder.

Ashlyn watched with dark eyes as the brunette traced her finger up her arm. Ali's eyes and finger tips stopped at where her shirt sleeve started. 

They were quite close as Ashlyn leaned closer so that the beautiful vet could check out her sleeve of tattoos. 

"Do you have anymore?" Her raspy voice questioned looking up at the blond.  
"I have a couple more. They are hidden by my clothes as you can see." 

Ali sighed. "There gorgeous." 

"Their are a lot of them, but they all tell a story. We would need all day for me to explain though." 

Ali nodded she was so close to the blond she could smell the slight aroma of old spice Ashlyn wore. There was a heavy silence as they both watched each other. 

Ali finally retracted her hand from the strong arm, but the way she did left the officer almost panting. 

She felt it when Ali's nails gently dig into her arm as she retracted. Her nails sliding across her arm slowly, making her hairs stand up. Ali stared into my eyes as they got darker. 

Ali knew what she was doing she only hope Ashlyn did to. She ran her finger tips all the way down going across her palm and passed the blonds fingers. 

Ashlyn was breathing heavy. Ali's simple touch sat her on fire. 

The officer rose her hand running her thumb across Ali's cheek. Her hand moved on cupping the side of her face gently. She swallowed once.

"Can I kiss you princess?" The husky ness in her voice made Ali's body tremble. 

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets continue shall we.

The officer rose her hand running her thumb across Ali's cheek. Her hand moved on cupping the side of her face gently. She swallowed once.

"Can I kiss you princess?" The husky ness in her voice made Ali's body tremble.

"Yes."

\--

Ali's breath shook as she leaned in towards the blonds lips. Ashlyn cradles her head gently as her lips touched against Ali's. The officer took full control of the kiss turning Ali's head ever which way. The brunette just hung on tightly to officers broad shoulders as their mouths moved together. 

When they finally pulled apart Ali almost whimpered wanting those soft lips against hers again. The blond leaned her head against hers as they both panted. 

Ashlyn rubbed her thumb across her red cheek as they both just breathed. 

"God dammit your beautiful." Ashlyn finally breathed. Ali just blushed even harder pulling back, her shyness getting the best of her.

"Hey, look at me please." Ashlyn said gently. Lifting her head up by her chin. 

Ali looked up, her innocent wide eyes making the officers breath hitch. 

"Can I ask you a question Alex?" Ashlyn said after a moment. Ali swallowed smiling at her.

"Yes?" 

The blond rubbed her neck nervously before asking.

"Id love to take you on a date. If you will go with me of course." 

Ali grinned laughing slightly; happiness in her voice. She leaned forward kissing the nervous cheek of the blonds. 

"Of course. Id love to go on a date with you." Ashlyn beamed taking the Vets hand. 

"When your side gets better I'm going to take you on a date and treat how you should be treated. A princess." Ashlyn stated smiling.

Ali swooned slightly visibly taken by the blonds words and her cute crooked smile. The brunette just leaned forward searching for the blonds lips again. Ashlyn chuckled not even thinking twice to mold her lips against hers again. She guided the smaller women into her lap as they kissed each other. 

It seemed like they moved their mouthes together for hours. The little pleased sighs and whimpers escaping the vets mouth made Ashlyn almost melt. At some point it got a little to heated making the tattooed girl pull back. 

"We gotta stop or I'm not going to be able to stop my self." Ashlyn chuckled her face flushed. 

Ali nodded nuzzling into the officers neck breathing hard. 

"I got to get home also, my shift starts early tomorrow." Ashlyn mumbled against her head.

On Que. their dogs trotted into the kitchen their tales wagging. Ali carefully untangled from her spot on the officers lap to love on the dogs in the room.

The blond pouted to herself. 

"Save some love for me." The officer teased watching the vet scratch and rub the canines. 

Ali giggled. Smiling wide.  
Ashlyn eyes almost sparkled watching the beautiful women. 

"She can't have all the love, isn't that right Drake." Ali cooed rubbing the sweet dogs head. 

Ashlyn stood up stretching moaning as she did it. 

"Mm well we got to get home boy. We have to get up bright and early." Ashlyn said as she walked over to her dog. 

 

\--

"Dont think I wont be checking up on you miss Krieger." The blond stated standing in front of the door with Drake by her side. 

"Dont worry officer ill continue to ice off and on." Ali grinned reaching out and wrapping her hands around Ashlyn's neck. Ashlyn hummed sitting her hands on the vets hips. 

"Im going to need evidence to that statement, so ill be checking up on you daily princess." Ashlyn winked.

"You need to get those damn glasses fixed to. I miss pushing them down your nose." The blonde continued grinning. Ali hit her shoulder slightly, only a little bit annoyed. 

"Hey! Dont get abusive on me already." Ashlyn huffed.

"They will be fixed tomorrow, dont worry." Ali grumbled. 

"How am I going to get in your head how amazing you look in them." Ashlyn stated her eyes serious and intense.

Ali blushed but never looked down from the passionate hazel eyes. She almost believed her.

Thank you Ash, now get out of here you need your sleep." Ali stated pulling the blond closer.

"Okay okay, do I get a goodbye kiss first?" Ashlyn whispered staring at the Vets lips. 

Ali smiled nodding slightly. They leaned in kissing each other gently and slowly. Ali breathed in the musky old spice scent of the blonds Cologne. She moaned softly making Ashlyn pull back. 

She chuckled deeply pecking her lips one last time. 

"Sweet dreams princess." Ashlyn whispered before whistling for Drake to follow.   
Ali watched Ashlyn pull out before closing the door. She looked at her phone seeing it was only 8:00.   
She collapsed on her couch a dreamy smile on her face.

\-- 

 

Ashlyn yawned as she made herself some coffee the next morning. She hardly got any sleep that night still thinking of the gorgeous vet. She was working till 6 tonight. Thank god it was suppose to be slow today. 

Ashlyn smiled softly into her coffee thinking of the women that has been introduced into her life.

She quickly drained her coffee that morning not knowing a couple miles away a certain brunette was up doing the same. 

\-- 

Ali winced stepping into the shower that morning. Her side has gotten better, but was still sore to the touch.

She was aloud to work tomorrow. Her boss called her early this morning confirming. The Vet has been grinning all morning.

She finished her shower putting on some leggings and a sweat shirt. Ali sat and happily ate her breakfast listening to The Weekend play on the radio in the kitchen. 

Ali giggled as Sol played around all morning. She hasn't walked her energetic dog in about two days. She realized watching the dog.

The brunette changed into a tank top and tennis shoes. She hooked Sol up as she walked out her front door. 

"Walking won't hurt me that much girl, and I know your just dying to expel some of your energy." Ali commented as they walked towards their favorite park. 

Sol trotted beside her happy as can be as they went their normal rout. 

The Vet ended up going by her eye doctor and retrieving her glasses as they walked home. She sighed putting them on. 

"Mmmhm feels good to see again." Ali gushed looking down at her happy golden retriever. 

They slowly walked home enjoying the setting sun over the semi tall buildings. 

She made it home noticing the familiar patrol car in her drive way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love. :) kinda wrote this one quick, all mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior Princess to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suggested themes below, please be careful reading. A small update but please enjoy. Next one will be longer. All mistakes are mine.

Ali's happy smile diminished as she walked onto her porch. Ashlyn, who was sitting on her porch swim jumped up rubbing her red eyes. Ali took Sol inside before turning back to the disturbed officer. 

"Ash, whats wrong?" Ali questioned seeing the officers eyes glisten. Ali quickly grabbed Ashlyn's hand leading her inside the house. She sat the officer at the kitchen table. Ali grabbed the blonds hands, staring into a pair of tired eyes. 

"Ash, tell me what happened." Ali gently commanded. Ashlyn sagged slightly, shaking her head. 

"Sorry I came over kinda late-" Ashlyn started only for Ali to cut her off. 

"You perfectly fine Ash. Now tell me what happened." Ali stated softly. She squeezed the officers hands encouraging her.

Ashlyn sighed starting her story. 

"I watch the inmates every once in awhile, making any extra money I can. Well I was on the job late this afternoon. A guy we were watching was on suicide watch." Ashlyn sighed heavily closing her eyes tightly. Ali watched with wet eyes, knowing where this was going. 

"I was one of the people in charge. We found him, he's neck broke. Choked to death by he's own shirt he hung himself with." Ashlyn finally husked out her voice breaking. The blonds eyes glistened, but her hazel irises never spilling over. 

"Im sorry I've disturbed you a little late tonight. I just needed to see something that made me happy. Maybe I could forget about what I saw." Ashlyn confessed looking up at the Vet. Ali's eyes had spilled over, making Ashlyn panic. 

"Hey princess, its ok I know its sad, but you don't even know the guy." Ashlyn said wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs. 

 

"I know, why did that hurt you so much Ash. You sounded so broken when you told me that. Like what you said you didn't even know the man." Ali question her voice cracking horrible under her emotions. 

Ashlyn shook her head turning to watch Sol scamper up stairs. 

"Thats a story for another day Ali." Ashlyn whispered. 

"Can we talk about something else, anything just so I can forget." Ashlyn almost pleaded. 

Ali nodded her head wiping a stray tear away. A small smile stretching on her face. She stood tugging on the officers arm. 

"Take off some layers officer, get comfortable ok? Ali said moving towards her stereo that was in her kitchen. 

Ashlyn removed her main uniform shirt along with her cuffs and other equipment. Her black tank top hugged her freckled shoulders, along with her lose black worked pants. 

"You mind if I toss off my shoes." Ashlyn questioned quietly. Ali nodded, her back turned towards her stereo. 

Ali turned back around pulling her head band out of her hair, along with her bun her glasses following. Her hair rolled down her back in gentle waves as her hand ran through it a couple of times. 

Adam Levine ran through out the kitchen. Sex And Candy, the slow sexy beat bouncing off the walls. 

Ali approached the quiet officer grabbing her hand that hung at her side. 

"Dance with me?" Ali questioned softly. Ashlyn only nodded following without question. 

The two gently swayed in the middle of the dark kitchen. Ali laying her head against the blonds shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Ashley's back hugging her close.

Ashlyn ran her fingers through the brunettes soft strands, nuzzling into the side of her head breathing softly. 

They danced half the night, forgetting their jobs, their responsibilities, their everyday life. They only new each other. They only knew that moment. And that was all Ashlyn had hoped for.

 

\--

Ali had convinced the tired officer to stay the night to just sleep. Ashlyn hardly argued following the Vet into her bed room quietly. They both crawled into bed completely warn out. Ashlyn automaticity pulled the smaller women close nuzzling the back her neck softly. 

Ali sighed, the officers strong arms making her feel safer than shes felt in years. The Vet and Officer fell asleep, their hearts a little lighter.

\--

Ashlyn woke up groaning at the wet object attacking her face. It took her a minute, but she got the attacking creature to stop. 

Ashlyn sat up watching Sol jump off the bed padding down the stairs. The bed was empty except for her, it looked like Ali was taking a very needed shower. The bathroom to the right of the bed room fogged and steamed. 

Ashlyn sighed sagging her head back. She smiled slightly, last night was a miracle to a day in hell she had yesterday. 

Ashlyn crawled out of the Vets bed walking slowly down stairs. She found Sol holding looked like a food scooper. 

"Wheres your food at girl?" The blond questioned seeing the dogs floppy golden ears perk up. It seemed the dog understood, as she walked into the kitchen pawing at a cabinet. 

 

Ashlyn chuckled feeling up the dogs bowl. She turned looking for a couple of coffee cups, finding them she made her at the vet some fresh coffee. 

Just on time, Ali came padding down the wooden step. Her wet long hair swaying down her back. 

Ali smiled warmly, taking the cup of coffee from the blond. Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Ali's shoulders kissing her head lightly. 

"Thank you so much for last night Alex." Ashlyn hummed happily. She sipped her coffee holding the Vet close. 

"Of course, are you feeling better?" Ali questioned softly, her warm amber eyes staring up at the blond. 

"Uh huh, all thanks to my warrior princess." Ashlyn murmured into the vets hair. They both leaned into each other, sipping and talking the morning away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and thank you for the love.

\- The day ticked away as the the officer and vet embraced each others company. The night had changed everything for them. The closeness they felt was something they have never felt in such a short time they had known each other. 

"Im so glad you got your glasses back." Ashlyn grinned as they both cuddled close on the couch. Ali was snuggled between the blonds long legs, her head laying on her shoulder. There was a classic on the television in front of them but neither hardly cared to watch.

Ali pushed them up at the mention of her frames. She shook her head her eyes rolling.

"You sure do like teasing me about them huh?" Ali questioned giving her a teasing smile. Ashlyn shrugged turning her head back to the tv. 

"I cant help myself. If I see something cute and beautiful my nerves get the best of me and I tease and joke." She admitted never looking down at the stunned vet. 

"You could say its how you can tell if I like you or not." She continued, a sheepish look appearing on her face. Ali's broke out into a warm smile staring at the nervous women. Her hand lifted gently the blond head towards her own. 

"Well you have nothing to be nervous about. Cause when I blush I defiantly like that certain person that made me blush." Ali stated tracing the officers defined jaw. Ashlyn saw an example as the shorter girl blushed after she confessed. 

Ashlyn grabbed her hand pulling it away. She leaned forward not even an inch from Ali's face. 

"Is that so?" Ashlyn husked her warm breath blowing across Ali's pick lips. Ali's face got even redder, her hands coming up to cover her face in obvious embarrassment. Ashlyn hummed gently moving Ali's hands away. 

"Hey, hey your going to make me tease you again if you keep being that adorable Miss Krieger." The blond teased anyway, tilting her head down to look into the brunettes amber eyes. Ali kept her head down making Ashlyn shake her head with a warm smile. 

Ashlyn titled the vets head up her hazel eyes never leaving Ali's. Ashlyn simply stared at the shorter women her breath mixing with the shorter women's.

Ali shifted, not uncomfortable but just taken by the blond taking in her features like she was some type of rare treasure. Ali blinked not once but twice as her eyes took in the blonds close features. Her finger reached out rubbing along Ashlyn's nose.

"You have freckles." Ali mumbled. And she did, a light spray of brown little dots covered most of her face if you looked closely. She had noticed her shoulders, but never her face. 

They were adorable. 

Ashlyn hummed in agreement.  
"Yep, surfing and the sun does that to you." She states casually. 

"Never have been to a beach before." Ali admitted making Ashlyn gasp. She pulled back making Ali pout. 

"Well we have to change that! Never going to beach is like never having ice cream. Its just wrong." She stated seriously, pulling Ali closer in her arms. Ali hummed just happy she was close to the blond again. 

They talked and joked till the officer had to leave for work that night. 

\--

"So, what are you doing friday princess?" Ashlyn asked as they stood by her patrol car. Ali leaned into the blond, hugging her close just cause she could. Ashlyn strong arms circled her shoulders her uniform shirt clutched in her right hand. 

"Working till about three I believe. Why?" She murmured. 

"Well, I believe I said not to long ago, I would take a certain beautiful vet on a date." She grinned. She shifted rubbing her fingers across Ali's side. 

The vets face warmed at the caress. Her side was a lot better, doing as Ashlyn said. Icing it plenty of times really helped. 

"My side is feeling better Ash. Thank you. You saved me a hospital visit and some pain." Ali said smiling brightly. 

"Anything for you my princess. You up for going out friday night?" Ashlyn hesitated not exactly sure how better she feeling. 

Ali squeezed her tight one last time before stepping back. 

"Of course officer, now get home and get ready for work. Im sure Drake is missing you." The vet teased slightly. 

"You know I need my goodbye kiss Al." She pouted reaching for her. Ali rolled her eyes at the child like adult, stepping forward. 

Ali stood on her toes kissing the blond quickly, a couple of pecks but never melting into the kisses like they usually did. 

She pulled back seeing Ashlyn pout even harder. Ali patted her chest grinning. 

"Ill kiss you some more friday stud, now go on and get home." 

\--

Ali was nervous, she couldn't remember the last time she had went on a date. She had gotten Ashlyn's phone number so they could keep in touch as much as possible. They texted through out the day. And all the time after they got off work. 

Ashlyn had said to her in a text to wear sandals and some cool clothes. It was in the middle of summer so she understood why. But finding something cute and comfortable was a struggle.

She decided on some white shorts and a light blue t shirt. Nothing special but it would do the trick. She looked at her phone seeing it was around 5:40. The blond officer was picking her up at 6:00. 

She ran her hand through her long hair, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Sol sat at her feet chewing on her toy.

Not even two minutes later it seemed like, the door bell run. 

"Wish me luck girl." Ali stated to her golden retriever, walking to the door. Ali opened it after pushing up her glasses. 

Ashlyn stood there her hands behind her back, and a sweet smile on her face. She was wearing a tank with a pair of black caci shorts on. A snap back was turned backwards on her head also. 

"Hey there, this is for you." She stated nerves clearly in her voice. She revealed her hands, a single rose in her right one. Ali blushed taking it. 

"Thank you. Let me just put it in some water real quick and we can be on our way." She stated with a big smile walking back into he kitchen. 

She walked back out closing the door behind her. 

"So where too?" She grinned. Ashlyn smiled back leading her to her jeep. 

"Its a surprise." Ashlyn grinned as they approached the blonds vehicle. Ashlyn glanced over multiple times as they walked, taking in the vets appearance closely. "You look absolutely beautiful princess." Ashlyn said taking her hand. Ali blushed hard, her hand squeezing the blonds hand. 

They got situated in the blonds white jeep before Ali spoke up again.

"I mean I'm not really wearing anything special." She sated, pushing her glasses up shyly. Ashlyn buckled herself in looking up at her. 

"Doesn't matter to me, you would look amazing in anything." She stated smoothly with a smile. Ali muttered a thank you, her eyes warm and happy. They started driving, the late afternoon sun slowly starting to set. 

They drove for almost an hour, Ali questioning all the way there. Ashlyn would just chuckle and tell her it was a surprise and to be patient.

At one point Ashlyn reached over intertwining there hands on Ali's thigh. Ali smiled at her before turning her head to watch out the window again.

\--

"And here we are." Ashlyn said looking at the beaming vet. They had just parked at looked like a public beach west of long Island. 

"Surprise, god I hope you love it here. How about we find out huh?" Ashlyn stated jumping out of the jeep. She opened Ali's door helping her out. 

"This is awesome Ash! I cant wait." Ali giggled turning to watch the blond dig through the back of her jeep. 

"You just wait. For I am the best tour guide you are ever going to meet for the beach baby." Ashlyn continued not meaning for the pet name to slip out. It took her a second but she finally lifted her head blushing. 

"S-sorry. I d-di." She tried to explained only for the vet to softly cut her off.

"Your okay baby." Ali said winking. Ashlyn sighed relieved, she really hoped she didn't mess this up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q n A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the date.  
> More coming soon I hope.  
> But thank you, thank you for the love.  
> And enjoy.

Ashlyn held their belongings as they walked across the sandy beach. Their was quite a few people still there but they all looked to be feeling out. Ali was completely stunned. The sunset was absolutely gorgeous. 

The wind was blowing slightly ruffling her hair. It blew right in Ashlyn's direction making her breath in gently but, greatly. Ashlyn sighed, it was intoxicating. Ali smelt like flowers or maybe some type of strawberry. Ashlyn couldn't decide.

"Here we are princess. Let me just put everything out." Ashlyn said stopping and sitting the cooler down. They were more secluded the beach being mostly empty in this area. 

Ali watched with a adoring smile was the nervous blond quickly unpacked everything. 

"This is what I call VIP, beach Harris style." Ashlyn grinned standing up. Ali was amazed the blond really did outdo herself. The red blanket was surrounded by about five small candles high lighting the small area perfectly. The cooler had a bottle of champagne and other yummy things in it. Ali stared slightly shocked making Ashlyn stutter.

"Hey, I k-know its to much. I can put some stu-." 

Ali quickly stepping forward hugged the blonds waist gently. She was blushing but, a beaming smile lit up her face.

"No no Ash your fine. This is so amazing, probably the most romantic thing somebody has done for me." Ali confessed kissing the blonds cheek. Ashlyn smiled wide looking down at her. 

"You deserve the best Al. Now lets sit down ill show you what the chef cooked for us tonight." Ashlyn said leading her to sit down. 

They sat close to each other, both of them leaning even closer as they leaned on their arms. Ashlyn poured both of them some champagne. 

"Now lets see whats on the menu. I really had no idea what to fix so bear with me." Ashlyn grinned sheepishly reaching in the cooler, pulling out some strawberries and a bag of pretzels. A thing of container of chocolate sauce followed. 

Ali eyes widened, her mouth watering. 

"I love chocolate covered pretzels! I swear I could eat hundreds." Ali beamed. Ashlyn sighed in relief handing her the bag. 

"I did good then?." Ashlyn teased with a slight smirk.

Ali rolled her eyes, but quickly recovered staring at the snacks in front if them. It really was a good idea. 

"Mmm maybe." She said dipping a salty pretzel in the chocolate. Ashlyn laugh at the Ali's obvious love for the little snack. Just something else she new about the beautiful women in front of her. 

They ate and sipped their champagne as the sun set slowly over the horizon. Ashlyn would try to really start a real conversation, but Ali would always get distracted by the colorful sunset. 

Ali looked back giggling. 

"Sorry its just so beautiful, I've never saw something like it." Ali confessed staring back at the burning sky. 

"I still cant believe you live like an hour away and you have never been." Ashlyn shook her head dipping a strawberry in the chocolate sauce. 

"You know what me neither. This is so beautiful and amazing Ash. Thank you." Ali stated sincerely looking deeply into the blonds light hazel eyes. 

Ashlyn inched closer leaning her hand behind Ali's back. 

Ali blushed noticing the blond was much closer, but she never looked away. Ashlyn smiled her lone dimple catching Ali's eye. 

"No problem baby. It was my pleasure, I hope you will give me the honor of taking you out again." Ashlyn murmured in her ear. 

Ali shuddered as the officers warm breath tickled her ear. Her face was so warm, but so was the blonds eyes. 

"What if I said no?" Ali playfully whispered. 

"Well, I'm going to have to persuade you then princess." Ashlyn played back their faces not even two inches apart. Ali had noticed the blond had glanced at her lips when she said that. The thought made her shiver.

"How will you do that officer?" Ali continued not giving up on this little game of cat and mouse. Their arms and shoulders were touching now as Ashlyn leaned close. 

"People do always say I'm good with my mouth." She smirked seeing Ali's face warm. She loved making the shy girl blush, she was so cute and beautiful. 

"How about you show me?" Ali finally whispered. She was so worked up, being this close to the officer drove her crazy. Ali needed to feel her soft lips Right now.

Ashlyn chuckled deeply leaning close to the vets waiting lips never touching. 

"What was that Al?" Ashlyn teased seeing the frustration in the brunettes caramel eyes. Ali tried leaning close but the blond always back away. 

"Aaash." Ali whined making Ashlyn grin. 

"You know what I wanna here babe." Ashlyn husked,  
her thumb running over the vets warm bottom lip. Ali shuddered horrible looking into the officers eyes, her eyes glazed in want. 

"Please. Just kiss me Ash." Ali hardly got to finish her statement as Ashlyn gripped her hair firmly pushing her lips against hers. 

Ali's desperate moan that hummed through the kiss, made Ashlyn grin. The kiss wasn't slow or fast, it was perfect as they learned each others mouths. Ashlyn controlled the kiss as her hand hand gripped Ali's head leaning it ever witch way. The act made Ali whimpered as her hair was tugged, the sensation making her shiver. 

Ashlyn couldn't help but groan out herself, her tongue finally dipping into the vets sweet mouth. She nipped her lip one more time before finally pulling back, both of them needing air. 

Ali was blushing hard, shes never had a kiss like that. The small kisses the two have shared couldn't even compare. Her core was throbbing horribly, Ashlyn just watched her, her dark once light eyes staring hole into the flustered vet. 

Ali shifted uncomfortably catching Ashlyn eye. 

"Come here Al." Ashlyn whispered pulling the vet into her lap. Ali turned straddling the officers waist as they caught their breath. The position was perfect for Ali, her core pressing perfectly against Ashlyn's hip. It took all her will power not to press down.

"More comfortable?" The blond husked grabbing the vets slim waist. Ali nodded shyly her face still flustered. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonds neck, their eyes locking. They both took a minute to calm down, their bodies relaxing. 

"Can I tell you something?" Ali quietly asked after a moment looking down shyly. She pulled her arms back her confidence shrinking. Ashlyn squeezed her, running her finger tips slightly across her back hoping it would calm her. 

"Of course, go ahead princess." Ashlyn gently said, waiting for the vet to continue. 

Ali stared at her fidgeting hands as her nerves got the best of her. She finally breathed looking into the blonds calm eyes. 

"Im k-kinda still a virgin." Ali whispered her eyes even starting to water. Ashlyn new what the vet was thinking, yea she was a little surprised. Somebody as beautiful as Ali and still innocent was quite odd. 

"Hey hey, baby thats fine. Theres nothing wrong with that, I think thats so admirable." Ashlyn stated gently making Ali look up. Ali had always had offers to date people but, she always tried to put work and daily life first. Well she tired till Ashlyn came into her life. 

"We will go at your pace Ali, I'm not sure what all you have done, but you just tell me if you get uncomfortable." Ashlyn said kissing and nuzzling her cheek sweetly. 

Ali nodded slowly circling the blonds neck again. 

"How about we play a game?" Ashlyn said after a moment. Ali shifted trying to get off the blonds lap, only for Ashlyn to hold her even tighter. 

"You just stay right their beautiful. The game I wanna play doesn't require you to move." Ashlyn grinned obviously enjoying their closeness. 

"Ok so the game is simple. You ask a question and ill answer and vise versa." The blond said looking at the raised eyebrow of the Vets. 

"So a Q n A?." Ali simply said, she giggled as the blond rolled her eyes.

"Yea yea same thing, so you go first. Lay one on me." Ashlyn stated confidently her face looking ready for anything. 

Ali looked up biting her lip as she thought. 

"What other tattoos do you have? You never did show me." Ali questioned as she traced the blonds sleeve. Ever sense their first kiss it was of her favorite things to do. Her sleeve was so beautiful and it fit Ashlyn perfectly. 

"Oh scoot back a bit." Ashlyn said. Ali scooted, her face turning red again as Ashlyn lifted her shirt. Her right side was adorned what looked like flowers and butterflies. It looked like a name was at the top as well.

Ali mouth watered at the blonds defined stomach. Her entire midriff was so breathtaking, Ali could even see a couple freckles.

Ali gulped as she took in the beginning of a slope at the blonds hips and boxer brief waist band. Her hands itched to touch as they fidgeted in her lap. 

"Can I touch?" Ali whispered never looking away, her brain getting a head of her. 

"You never have to ask to touch me princess." Ashlyn grinned sitting back. She leaned on her elbows as Ali reached forward, her cold finger tips tracing just like she does on the blonds arm. 

The officer bit her lip, trying not to make in obvious noises. Ali's touch felt amazing, her nails and slight touch setting her on fire. 

Ali face got red again as her hand went off course tracing the defined muscle of the officers stomach. She teased up and down Ashlyn's stomach as her muscles quivered under touch. 

"I like this." Ali whispered her finger going low tracing the V of the blonds hip bone. Ashlyn sucked in a breath trying to calm her heart.

"Yea?" Ashlyn husked her voice betraying her. Her lower body throbbed with her rapid heat beat. 

Ali nodded lifting her hand. Ashlyn sighed in relief, as she tried to calm her body. She pulled her shirt down unknown to the brunettes displeasure. 

"Okay your turn stud. Lay it one me." Ali giggled at the blonds words. Ashlyn face stretched a silly thinking expression as she thought making Ali giggle even harder. 

"Mm, do you have any siblings?" Ashlyn questioned, she must have asked the right question as Ali's face beam brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small 11.  
> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo -0-  
> With that said.  
> ENJOY

Ashlyn grinned as the vet talked and talked about her only sibling. He's name was Kyle and they were very close it seemed as how Ali talked about him. 

"You and him would be amazing friends, you both like to surf. He's always tried to get me to go with him but, I always declined." Ali finished and blushed realizing she rambled just then. 

"Im sure, you said he had tattoos right?" Ashlyn questioned. Ali nodded her smile returning as she began to explain them. Ashlyn sat up tugging Ali closer as they talked, they both joked and got to know each other as the sun finally sat. They hardly noticed the approaching night time before Ashlyn looked up at the two or three stars in the sky. 

"We got to go soon Princess, the sun set on us." Ashlyn murmured quietly not interrupting the calm moment. Ali nodded nuzzling closer to the warm blond. It was a little breezy that night making her shiver under the cool wind. They both finished off the last of the strawberries and pretzels before standing. 

Ashlyn packed everything up before taking off her shoes off. Ali followed suit letting the blond carry hers as well. Ashlyn reached, intertwining Ali's hand with hers that wasn't occupied. They both slowly walked, breathing and taking in the last minutes of the small warm beach. Ali sighed, the warm sand of her feet felt heavenly.

They both finally reached the jeep, packing up and driving off into the night. 

It was another hours drive till they got home, the thought making Ali groan internally. Ashlyn put on a smooth beat as she drove knowing it was slowly make the vet fall into a needed asleep. 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand for good measure and started stroking the top of it with her thumb. Ali really tried to stay awake but, everything around her was fighting against her. She glanced at Ashlyn one last time rubbing her eyes. Ashlyn staring out onto the highway as she drove was the last thing she saw before Ali finally closed her bright amber eyes.

Not even 15 minutes later Ali was out like a light. Her head tilted across the window of the jeep. 

Ashlyn smiled knowingly, her thumb never stopping its caress. 

 

-

Ashlyn parked her jeep in the vets driveway turning to look at her. She sighed leaning on her side window as she stared. This moment reminded her of a night not to long ago. 

The blond hated waking her but she needed to get her princess inside. Ashlyn smirked to herself as she caught the highlight of vets think lenses. Ashlyn could here the brunettes soft exhales and inhales as she breathed.

Ashlyn leaned forward her hand reaching out to play with the brunettes soft strands before tucking it behind her hear. The blond leaned further over kissing Ali's ear gently before whispering. 

"Time to wake up princess." 

Ashlyn left little kisses by her ear till she felt Ali shudder. Ashlyn shifted back a bit watching the sleepy women wake up. Ashlyn was transfixed as her hazel eyes watched Ali wake up slowly. It took everything for Ashlyn not to kiss the vet senseless. 

Ali rubbed her tried eyes under her glasses, looking up at the blond. 

"Sorry I feel asleep." Ali smiled sheepishly watching the blond smile fondly at her. Ali felt the pad of Ashlyn's thumb rub her cheek as she spoke. 

"No problem at all Alex. I hoped you'd fall asleep coming back home. You needed your sleep and besides you looked so beautiful princess it killed me to wake you up." Ashlyn confessed smiling warmly at the still sleepy women. 

Ali blushed slightly but, shook her head smiling. She noticed that Ashlyn had called her Alex, the only people who called her that were her family. When the blond called her that, it felt no different.

"Your wonderful. You know that?" Ali smiled back brightly. She grinned seeing the confident blond blush herself. Ashlyn shook her head denying Ali. 

"Not really, but I try to tell the truth as much as possible. Now, lets get you inside. This date isn't over yet baby." Ashlyn winked before spinning and opening her door. She jogged opening Ali's door like she had been doing all night. 

Ali snuggled close as they walked the small distance to her house door. She stopped watching the blond grin down at her as she leaned on her door. 

Ashlyn didn't even hesitate, her hands taking hold of Ali's face kissing her deeply. Ali arms circled the blonds back gripping her tank tightly. The moon beamed on the blonds jeep brightly, while not even ten feet away two women locked heatedly as their lips moved, memorizing each others lips. 

Ashlyn finally pulled back, both of them panting. Ali whimpered, the loose Ashlyn's talented mouth making her almost beg for it back. Ashlyn looked down at the flustered vet licking her lips. Ali kept her eyes closed, calming her racing heart, her core throbbed gently. 

"So, rate 1-10. How good was our night." Ashlyn grinned, the moon reflecting in her dark eyes. Ali finally opened her eyes when she felt Ashlyn trace her lips with her thumb. 

Ali shuddered again. 

"I dont know.. Maybe a small 11." Ali thought for a moment before answering watching the officer smile down at her. Ali really was amazed at Ashlyn's idea tonight, the beach was so beautiful. Along with the romantic gestures and the sweet way Ashlyn did her all night. Ali was unbelievably smitten. 

"Im so glad you enjoyed princess. Can I have the pleasure of taking you on a second date? Ashlyn leaned down whispering close to Ali's ear.

It took everything for Ali not the moan. 

The warm shuddering breath, as Ashlyn's spoke across her ear left her skin erupting in pleasured goos bumps.

"C-can you not d-o that." Ali almost whimpered making Ashlyn pull back in surprise. 

"What?" Ashlyn asked worry in her voice. 

"Are you talking about me asking you on a second date?" The blond continued her voice dripping in hurt. It reminded Ali of a kick puppy, making her coo rubbing Ashlyn's cheeks gently. 

"No no baby, thats not it." Ali said softly. Ashlyn looked down at Ali's flushed face confusion stretched on the her face.

"It..well it w-as when you um.." Ali stuttered, finally just shoving her face into Ashlyn's shoulder clearly embarrassed. Ashlyn thought and thought, a smirk appearing on her face realizing.

Ashlyn leaned down nuzzling into the unsuspecting vets ear. She stayed still breathing hotly into vets sensitive ear. 

Ali shuddered in the blonds arms trying to weakly pull away. Her core throbbed deeply, unknowingly to the blond. She titled her head back squeezing the blond close. Ashlyn took it a little farther and started leaving opening mouth kisses behind her ear, her tongue flicking out across Ali's ear lobe every now and again. 

Ali full out moaned, the high pitch noise setting her face on fire. Ashlyn held her close teasing her ear softly, letting her hot breath glide across her sensitive skin.

"A-Ash.. Oh god." Ali moaned out her voice ending with a slight whimper. Ashlyn chuckled deeply leaving one more kiss on her ear before pulling back. 

"Your so fucking beautiful." Ashlyn breathed. Ali whined at the breathy statement, feeling her heart skip a beat. They both tilted forward leaning on each others foreheads, their eyes closed, trying to catch their breaths.

Both their eyes opened staring deeply into each other bright irises. Ashlyn winked after a moment kissing Ali one last time.

"Sweet dreams princess. Try not to dream to much about me." The blond teased before stepping back. 

Ali watched the blond silently walk to her jeep slowly pulling out and driving out her driveway. 

Ali rubbed her face her heart still racing. God, well ones things for sure, cold shower. Check.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jam and Jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you fine folks.   
> Thank you for the love.   
> And enjoy as always. :D

\--

"Kelley did you see my pen anywhere?" Ali asked as she walked by the other vets desk. 

"You know we have plenty, right here right?" Kelley questioned reaching into one of the desks drawers. Ali stopped in her tracks rubbing her temples. She sighed grabbing the pen from Kelleys hand. 

"Thanks Kell, Ive been stressed all night." Ali admitted. Kelley gave her a duh look as she sipped her coffee. Ali had been at work sense 6:00 that morning and its now 11:00 that very night. A chocolate lab by the name cocoa, came in with a head injury. They've been trying to save the young lab all day. They just got done about an hour ago, simply hoping for the best. 

"Take a seat Ali, you can even have a sip of my coff-." Kelley squeaked as the tired brunette snatched the cup right out of her hand.

"Well your welcome." Kelley grumbled as she organized a stack of papers. Ali hardly noticed, the first sip of coffee being absolute bliss. They both had to work till about 12:00 o'clock that night, the very thought making Ali groan. Why the heck did they agree to that, when they could have gone home when the dog was stable.

It was around 11:45 when they heard the door swing open. The two both looked up in surprise at the late visit. Ali eyes beamed as they stared at the uniform wearing blond at the entrance. Ashlyn was staring at her dog companion, probably telling him to behave as usual. 

Kelley rolled her eyes, the love fest she was probably going to see was going to be disgusting. Ali almost jogged around the desk and pretty much ran straight to the smiling blond. 

"What are you doing here?" Ali cheesed collapsing fully into the blonds open arms. Ashlyn squeezed her tight nuzzling her nose into the vets neck. The warm nuzzle making Ali hum quietly. 

"Noticed your car. Isn't it past your bed time princess." Ashlyn murmured into her neck. She stayed in that position for awhile, her eyes closed simply taking in the beautiful women scent and warmth. 

"Ugh, you have no idea. Some poor lab came in absolutely bashed. He's doing better now. No thanks to me." Ali smiled tiredly. 

Ashlyn hummed pulling back, she walked towards the waiting chairs sitting down and pulling Ali on her lap. Their was absolutely nobody else near by that night, except for the freckled women not 15 feet away from them. 

"You should head on home then baby, you look like your fixing to fall over on me." Ashlyn gently joke, letting the tired vet lean into her. Ali could have fallen asleep right there, the gently rise and fall of the blonds chest acting like a perfect lullaby. 

"Got to work till 12:00, promised my boss." Ali yawned closing her eyes, her head tucked into the blonds warm and safe neck. 

Ashlyn chuckled tucking her in closer, she watched Kelley and couple other vet techs walking towards the entrance. 

"Most of us are going home, Ali should to." Kelley whispered glancing with a smile at the almost asleep brunette. 

"I can take her home, if your going back to work that is." The vet continued and bending down to scratch at Drakes ears. He gladly excepted he's tongue out and panting happily.

"Nah I got her, I was heading that way to see her anyway." Ashlyn murmured back, her adoring eyes looking back down at the pretty much asleep vet. Kelley shook her head at the love struck officer. 

"Take good care of her officer." Kelley gently said, as she stood walking to the exit. Ashlyn didn't even notice, her eyes glued to the sleeping women on her lap. Kelley laughed again, waving by to Drake as she walked out. 

Ashlyn ordered Drake to follow, her arms full as she carried the exhausted women. She somehow got her patrol car open, that somehow being her foot and some very great balance. She sat her down, buckling her in and tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. It grazed her nose the sensation making it scrunch adorably. 

Ashlyn kissed the little nose wrinkles away, before getting in herself with Drake in the back and driving away. 

\-- 

Ali groaned opening her eyes slightly, the warmth she remembered falling asleep to last night nowhere to be seen. She squeezed her eyes shut again pulling the pillow opposite to her close. She inhaled deeply, the signature cologne and body wash the warmth usually used flooded her nose. She whined tiredly, her body preparing to fall asleep once again. 

The sound of a object being put down woke her up a bit more, but the smell of said object woke her up fully.

A husky chuckle stole her attention, her drowsy warm eyes taking in the beautiful blond (aka) warmth. 

"I knew coffee is the secret to waking you up." Ashlyn chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed. She sipped her own cup, her hazel eyes staring into the vets. Ali frowned back, her voice producing a another whine while her face nuzzled back into the good smelling pillow.

"Awe come on Al, I got coooffeee." Ashlyn persuaded sipping noisily at her own hot drink. Ali stayed still, determined to sleep a few more minutes. She didn't hear the blond move for awhile, the thought making her body relax again. 

Then she felt it, soft little kisses being grazed across her exposed throat. The sensation made her blush, her body shivering horribly. Ashlyn chuckled, her lips tingling at the first taste of Ali's skin. She couldn't help but dart out her tongue to trail a gentle pattern on the vets o so soft skin. 

Ali bit her lip hard, letting the blond kiss and trail designs on her neck. It took every will power in her body to not make a sound and Ashlyn new it too. It only happened for 30 seconds, but to Ali it felt like an hour. Ashlyn gave one last long kiss to Ali's neck before lifting just a tad bit. 

"You still sleeping baby?" Ashlyn chuckled. Ali turned away moaning, the suppose annoyed sound, coming out as more of a one of pleasure. Ali realized this her face becoming even more inflamed. 

The unexpected noise sent a shock right through Ashlyn's body and straight to her core. Ali turned back shyly the look making Ashlyn smile warmly forgetting her own bodily problem. 

"Come on my beautiful girl, I brought you coffee and I know you love your coffee." Ashlyn teased helping Ali sit up. Ali smiled back grabbing her cup with a thank you kiss. The both sat against the head board talking, sipping their coffee and snuggling close. Probably one of the best mornings Ali has had in a very long time. 

\--

"I hate to inform you, but your stuck with me for the rest of the day Alex." Ashlyn said, a cat grin stretched across her face. They were currently trying to make breakfast. It really wasn't working out sense the blond kept trying to distract her. 

Ali rolled her eyes, the movement making Ashlyn smile even wider. The small amount of time she has had with the vet, shes learn one thing. Ali can be sassy when she wants to be. 

"What happened to work?" Ali mumbled. She was trying to get a jar of jelly open, the lid being impossible with her. Ali's cute tongue poked out as she tried to turn and open it. Ashlyn watched, her hand finally reaching out to help. 

"Dont got to go till tomorrow late, enough people are covering the day and night shifts. I can finally catch some Z's." Ashlyn explained as she twisted the jar lid off quite easily with one turn. Ali pouted grabbing it. 

"I probably loosened it for you." Ali huffed turning to lather it on her toast. The brunettes glasses rested on her head, sense she was home she never really used them till she had to. 

"Mmhm. Whatever you say princess. Just keep spreading your gross black berry jelly." Ashlyn gagged walking away to the kitchen table.

"You dont understand preserves Harris, and black berry jelly is amazing." Ali hummed taking a bite of her toast. They both sat at the table while they both ate their small breakfast.

"Strawberry will always by my favorite anything, including jams and jellies." Ashlyn said seriously, she laughed a second later, the sound making Ali look up with a weird look. 

"Sorry, but what a weird topic. Ive never talked about jellies and jams before." Ashlyn murmured warmly  
to herself. Ali giggled, the sound sending butterflies rampant in the blonds stomach. 

Ashlyn hadn't noticed the blush on her face till Ali got quiet. 

"Are you blushing?" Ali teased, the switched positions making Ashlyn feel odd, but in a good way. 

"Maybe, dont worry about it." Ashlyn mumbled to herself, her face getting even redder. Ali never really seeing the blond so red before, continued. She got up walking over to sit on the usually confident officer lap. 

"Is my tall confident officer blushing? Whys that baby?" Ali purred into the blonds ear. Ashlyn gulped down a whimper, the vet being all confident and sexy made her head spin with lust.

"U-Ummm. I uh I think your laugh is really beautiful." Ashlyn stuttered out quietly. The shy side Ali was seeing was something new and entirely to sweet and adorable. 

"Thank you baby. Your so sweet, and who knew you could be so shy. Ive never saw something so adorable." Ali cooed rubbing her thumb across the blonds warm cheeks. 

Ashlyn gave her a shy grin rubbing the back of her head. 

"I cant help it, you make me so nervous. Usually beautiful girls do that to me." Ashlyn grinned smoothly. Ali poked the officers head, rolling her eyes once again. Ashlyn rubbed at her forehead giving Ali the most pathetic pout shes ever saw.

Ali couldn't but laugh again, kissing the blonds head gently as a apology.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn has quite a fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter, ill post another one tomorrow maybe...

When the blond said catching up on Z's she wasn't kidding. They both just sat down to watch some afternoon tv and the officer was out like a light on Ali's lap. It was only about 4:00 that evening, the thought making Ali cringe. She really must have been tired, if the bags under Ashlyn's greenish eyes weren't proof enough. 

The couch was full, being occupied by the women and dogs to their right. 

Ali chuckled quietly to herself while her fingers combed gently through Ashlyn's soft curls. 

"More like two dogs and a women with her puppy." Ali snickered as she watched the blond nuzzle cutely into her clothes stomach. She was dead to the world, in a deep sleep it seemed she needed greatly. 

"Poor baby. Your just so tired, you need to take more breaks and off days. Your body cant take it." Ali whispered to herself, scolding the blond even though she was fast asleep. 

Ali shook her head turning her attention back to the tv. It was around 10:00 when she began to panic a bit, Ashlyn still hadn't woken up. Their was no way she could carry the tall muscled blond up the stairs. Ali sighed hating desperately that she had to wake the exhausted k-nine officer. 

"Ash.. Ash, wake up baby." Ali shook the blond gently, sitting herself up a bit straighter. Ashlyn groaned quite loudly, pressing her face into Ali's warm stomach even tighter. Ali giggled, her smile shinning. Ali tried again and even three times but the blond wouldn't hardly budge. 

"Ok then...Sol speak girl!" Ali commanded looking at the golden retriever. The dog stood up, her slippery tongue hanging out and her tail wagging with excitement. 

"Speak Sol!" Ali expressed again covering her own ears. The clearly excited dog obeyed, her snout rising and a deep howl vibrating through out the house. The officer and the german dog both shot up in surprise pretty much falling off the couch. Ali started laughing and laughing hard, as Ashlyn panted on the ground with surprised eyes.

Ali was laughing hastericly tears in her eyes, as she tried to stay up right on the couch.

Ashlyn whined pulling the pillow that fell with her, across her face. Drake quickly recovered watching on with a turned head. 

"Im so sorry baby, I-I couldn't help myself." Ali finally spoke giggles still escaping her mouth.

Ashlyn groaned turning away, the action making Ali coo. She was about crawl into the ground herself and murmur a apology when a forgotten dog pounced on her.

Ali laugh came back full blast as Sol licked her face and playfully growled above her. Ali tried pushing the golden retriever away, but the young excited dog was unmerciful. 

"Sol! Get o-off me girl! Yes your a good girl, but I dont need anymore of your slimy drool on me." Ali giggled finally pushing the big dog off with one more slimy lick from her. 

Ali's face was absolutely beaming, her beautiful smile scrunched and her pearly whites showing. She stretched her arms up, her head turning to look at the she thought would be a pouting blond. What she saw made her face red. Ashlyn was setting up, pure adoration in her warm eyes. She shook her head, her on mouth stretching into a smile. 

"Ill forgive you, but its only because your so adorable." Ashlyn said standing up. She approached with a chuckle seeing the vets flustered face. She leant down placing a couple of soft kisses across Ali's warm cheeks before scooping her up in her arms.

Ali held on turning her face to nuzzle into the blonds neck.

"I thought you were tired baby?" Ali mumbled glancing up at her. The blond shrugged with a nah before walking them both up the stairs and placing the vet on the ground close to the bathroom door. 

"Go a head and do your nightly things, I just got to change." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on the vets head. Ali nodded walking into the bathroom, she placed her glasses on the dresser as she passed by it. It didn't take her long, not 5 minutes later she was walking out to a passed out blond. 

Ali giggled, slipping under the covers trying to cox Ashlyn to cuddle close to her. The blond mumbled something, the words to jumbled for Ali to understand. Ashlyn finally turned, groaning as she did. She stuffed herself into the vets warm neck, a puff of air escaping her lips. 

Ali tensed a little, shes never really held the officer before, usually she was the other way around. But this was wonderful. The innocent thought of protecting and holding the fearless officer close brought a cheesy smile to the vets face. Ali turned her head nuzzling into the blonds strands, her body relaxing as her arms held the sleeping women close. 

 

\--

Ashlyn woke with a slight start her body jumping slightly at what ever nudged her. A shushing sound to her right made her body relax and her eyes open slightly to the figure sitting beside her.

"Its just me Ash, I'm heading off to work." Ali whispered with a smile as she watched the sleepy women look up at her. Ashlyn hummed deeply, pulling the vet close for a goodbye kiss. 

"Have a good day baby. Ill text you later tonight." Ashlyn husky voice croaked out. Ali nodded giving her one last peck before standing. 

She watched Ash pull her pillow close before she closed her bedroom door. Ali sighed happily walking down the steps, she gave both the dog a treat and a scratch on each of their heads before walking out the front door. The morning was beautiful as she walked, the sun just beginning to rise. The vet pushed up her frames as she thought about Ashlyn and feelings that had risen days ago. And those same exact feelings that still hadn't left. 

Sexuality wasn't big issue in the Krieger household, never has been. Her brother was gay, and out and proud. She wasn't any different, all her close friends and family new. Relationships are another story though. If she wanted to be true to herself, she's kinda terrified to have another relationship again. Her last one ended horribly, something she never wanted to repeat again. 

Ali rubbed her eyes sighing before walking into the clinic to start a new today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave some comments and give me your opinion if you dont mind, id love to know.   
> Ill try to post again in the next couple of days if I can. This story is going slow, but It will start speeding up very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All people need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter today. Hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!

Ash: I hope you dont mind me coming over tonight

Ali was just getting done with dinner when her phone buzzed with the blonds text. She was fixing to reply when it vibrated again. 

Ash: to bad im already here :P

Ali face grew a smile as she read the text and grew even bigger when she heard a knock at her door. She heard Sol's clawed feet tap as she shuffled down the stairs to investigate the noise.

"Stay girl." Ali commanded holding the excited dogs collar. Sol obliged sitting down next to the vets feet. Ali opened the door with a squeal as the blond came through picking her up with a wide grin on her face. 

"I missed you princess." Ash cheesed giving her vet a kiss on the cheek. Ali blushed hanging on tightly to the blonds neck. 

"You saw me this morning Ash." Ali said, an eyebrow raising waiting for the officers answer. Ashlyn shrugged letting the vet down. The blond gave Sol a pat as she and Ali walked into the kitchen. 

"Im so glad I made extra. I had a feeling you would be coming over tonight." Ali explained going back over to the stove. Ashlyn followed sitting her chin on the vets shoulder as she cooked. 

"What you cooking their chef?" Ashlyn murmured, her nose inhaling at the amazing smell. Ali giggled pushing her away playfully. 

"You will see, just go sit down. It will be done in a minute." Ali chastised lifting her spoon to point at the table. Ashlyn grinned doing as she was told. She joined Sol at the table the dog sitting at her feet. 

Ashlyn unbuttoned her black uniform form shirt, sitting it behind her on the chair. She fanned at her face, relieved that she finally was free of the hot police shirt. She watched Ali cook the rest of whatever she was preparing, her hand scratching at Sol's head every now and again. 

Ashlyn glanced around the vets taking in the houses decretive items and the little homely things. It reminded her of home so much, and yet it didn't. 

The taller women's still tired eyes landed on Ali's picture frames hanging above the hallway. It looked like her family, her bother Kyle sticking out mostly. The man had a sleeve like her and the siblings smiles were a lot alike. 

The blond was getting to lost in her thoughts when she felt a certain vet sit across her lap. 

"I called you three time. Whats got you distracted Ash?" Ali asked a little worry in her voice. Ashlyn shook her head pulling Ali close. The officer rested her head on her shoulder breathing in Ali's sweet scent. She was so fucking tired, its like sleep didn't even help anymore. 

"Im just so damn tired. This job is killing me I swear." Ashlyn chuckled weakly into the vets shoulder. Ali cradled Ash's face gently, pulling her back so they could see each other. Her thumbs rubbed gentle circles under the blonds tired eyes.

"Cant you take some days off? Ali whispered bringing the blond to nuzzling into her shoulder again. She let Ashlyn rest on her while her fingers tips softly ran across her scalp. 

Ashlyn purred under brunette touch. She let her body relax falling deeper into Ali's warm embrace. 

"I cant just do that, when they need you they need you. With all these drug busts lately its like ill never be able to sleep normally again." Ashlyn mumbled her eyes slipping close under the vets gentle pets. 

"Hey dont fall asleep on me now. We still got dinner. Then you can go straight to bed and sleep the night away ok?" Ali said smiling warmly at the yawning blond that rose back up. Ashlyn nodded patting the vets rear end. 

"Well up and at em beautiful. What you cook for us." Ashlyn asked. Ali grabbed her hand pulling her up and towards the stove. 

"Well, how about you go see. The plates are above the sink." Ali explained turning to grab some silverware and a couple of water bottles. 

Ali turned around, the scenes in front of her making her beam. 

"So did the chef do good?" Ali grinned at the blond fixing her plate. Ashlyn nodded rubbing her stomach with a silly grin. She hadn't eaten all day and a plate full of spaghetti and Texas toast looked heavenly as a five star meal. 

They both sat down next to each other their knees touching as they ate a quite dinner. The soft glow of the kitchen light above them shined on the two happy women as they ate peacefully. 

Ashlyn chewed and swallowed quickly hoping to crawl into the vets warm bed as soon as possible. Ali watched with an amused eyes while her lips sipped at her bottle of water. 

Ali wasn't that hungry herself so after eating about half of hers she grabbed both their plates to take and set in the sink. Ashlyn followed close behind setting the silverware in there as well. 

Ashlyn wrapped her long arms around Ali's thing waist, her head resting in the crook of her neck as the shorter women washed the dished quietly. 

It took everything for Ashlyn to not pass out right there. But Ali finished quickly grabbing Ashlyn's hand and leading her slowly to the bedroom. They both crawled in, Ali setting her glasses on the nightstand before she let the blond nuzzle into her neck just like the night before.

Ali smiled wide again. God she loved holding her. Ashlyn shifted finally getting comfortable and humming contently into Ali's neck. The vibration made the vets body shiver slightly. 

"I love it when you hold me like this." Ashlyn confessed with a tired moan. Ali eyes shined as she turned her head to gaze at the beautiful blond. Her fingers reached, tucking some blond hair aside so she could see Ashlyn's relaxed face better. 

"Well I love holding you baby, I really do." Ali whispered her eyes never leaving Ashlyn's peaceful face. She waited for Ash to fall asleep which didn't take long before she finally shut her own eyes. 

 

\--

Ali woke with a whine. She turned her, her eyes squinting at the numbers on the digital clock.

2:19 AM 

Ashlyn was no where to be seen, the spot next to her cold. She sat up, her hand reaching for her glasses. Before she could grab them her bathroom door opened to the very tired and dressed blond. Ali brows furrowed seeing Ashlyn in uniform, it meant she must have received a call to get down to the station. 

"Sorry I woke you Al. They think they found the right scum bag. They want me and Drake to come down scope out the area." Ashlyn explained as she clipped her things to her belt. 

"But Ash, do you see how late it is! You know your body cant take anymore. You need sleep." Ali argued standing up by the bed. Her arms wrapped around her own body, the AC made her room quite chilly at night.

"Just go back to sleep Alex, ill be ok I promise baby girl." Ashlyn said softly, approaching the very worried vet. She brought her close, her arms bringing her in for a hug. Ali never was fan of hugs, but god Ashlyn's hugs were so different. They were so warm and safe, she could stay in the blonds arms forever if she could. 

"Go back to sleep now. Ill try to text you later today." Ashlyn murmured against Ali's forehead. She placed a couple soft kisses there, before letting go and shifting back slightly.

"Be safe please." Ali almost begged tugging the blond close again. She brought her down for a kiss before stepping back. 

"Always. Now I got to hurry and go get Drake before they send somebody after me. Ill see you later princess." Ashlyn said checking her watch. She gave Ali one last kiss before walking out of the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont kill me. Jeez its been awhile hasn't it. Sorry about the random pause there. But enjoy this chapter. Our blond cop will be just fine, dont worry.

Ali was was worried, beyond worried. She didn't get an ounce of sleep last night worrying about Ashlyn. She was currently sitting in her living room, sol at her feet as she nursed a cup of coffee. She checked her phone it seemed every 10 seconds just to see if Ashlyn had texted her. A dull hum vibrated from the current show that was on but, Ali payed no attention to it. Dark circles under eyes. And a whining sol in front of her. All she wanted to do was to sleep till noon but, Ashlyn was out there. 

Ali sighed, her voice cracking a bit. She remembered how sweet and light her blonds eyes were, how warm they were and how her eyes seemed to have dulled last night at dinner. She remembered Ashlyn telling her that her family wasn't anything special except for her brother Chris. Ali saw the hard look in Ashlyn's eyes and didn't question it. Last night when she had held her it was like Ashlyn was lifting boulders off her shoulders. The officer had completely melted into her and nuzzled into her neck like a favorite pillow. 

Ali smiled to herself at the quiet confession Ashlyn had admitted last night. 

She wondered when the last time somebody Ashlyn loved hugged her or asked her is she was alright. The thought made Ali frown. Ali was cut off from her thoughts when she felt a cold nudge at her crossed leg. Sol whined pitifully up at her owner sensing something was wrong. 

"Im fine sol, promise. Im just worried sick." Ali whispered more to herself than anybody else. 

Ali glanced at her phone one more time before she sat her coffee down next to the couch. She got up stretching, she glanced around thinking of something she could do to distract her. Her eyes landed on a big messy shelf of books, her eyes lit as an idea grew in her brain. 

 

\--

 

"Hey Mike, have seen my sister around?" A tall middle aged man asked. He walked around the mans desk and leaned up against it. The man looked up at he's friend and shook he's head with a smile. 

"Nope, but I bet shes snoozing on one of the cots down stairs." Chris sighed, tilting he's head back.

"What am I going to do with her." Chris breathed as he turned away. Mike laughed. 

"Come on, give her a break, that girl works more than the both of us combined." Mike said watching Chris shake he's head. 

The older sibling found Ashlyn right where Mike had said she would be. The blond snoozed away with out a care in the world. She was still in uniform, except for her hair which had seem to have fallen out of its bun. Chris almost hated to wake her up, almost. 

"HEY!" 

Ashlyn shot up wide eyes, she tried to crawl away from what ever had yelled at her but ended up falling face first onto the concrete ground. Ashlyn groaned rolling across the ground in agony. 

"Get up you baby, you just bumped your head." Chris grinned down at the still groaning women. Ashlyn winced already filling a headache coming on.

"Fuck you, my head feels like its fixing to explode." Ashlyn whined pushing her self up to her knees. She rubbed her forehead, as she looked up at her brother like a hurt puppy.

Chris shook he's head offering a hand. 

"And you call yourself an officer. Come on now, get up." Ashlyn rolled her eyes, but grabbed it. 

"Any reason why your sleeping on the job." Chris asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked up the stairs. Ashlyn sighed putting her hair back up. She didn't speak for minute.

"I have to ask for some days off, I dont think I've had one good hour of sleep in almost a month." Ashlyn mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Chris eyes widened, taking in he's little sisters appearance really for the first time that day. She seemed tired yes, but Chris new Ashlyn and to be quite honest the poor blond really did look like shit. Her shoulders sagged and the usual pep in her step had completely vanished. Her tired eyes told another story of their own. 

"Why dont you go on home. Ill cover for you today and Ill talk to the boss man tomorrow, you know he wont care if you take the rest of the week off." Chris said throwing a big arm over Ashlyn shoulder. 

"Bu-." Ashlyn started only to be cut off. 

"No buts, now get your ass home." Chris smiled pushing the blond away. Ashlyn sighed, but a smiled stretched across her face. 

"Thanks bro." 

"No problem, now get out of here." He waved as he turned and started walking down the hallway. 

Ashlyn turned as well heading towards the exit. She pulled her phone out of her shirt pocket and unlocked it. 

7 messages

"Damn, what the he-" Ashlyn started. 

"Fuck, I forgot about Ali." Ashlyn hissed to herself. She looked up at the time and winced. 

8:00 p.m.

She got into her patrol car and scrolled through the messages with a frown. 

 

7:03 a.m Ashlyn you make it ok?

12:39 a.m Text me back when you get this please. Im a little worried.

2:59 p.m Baby? 

5:02 p.m Please answer ash

7:38 p.m Im freaking out, please answer

7:40 p.m ashlyn harris you better answer

7:50 p.m i dont care what your doing will you just answer me! 

Ashlyn sent a quick text back before starting the engine and driving off. Hopefully the vet hadn't disowned her as of yet. 

Ashlyn gnawed at her bottom lip as she drove quickly to the brunettes house. Ali had never texted her back, and it scared the shit out of her. She was probably pissed, she just hope the vet would give her a little mercy. 

The cop pulled up to the familiar house. It looked quiet, Ashlyn couldn't see a single light on. It was sorta weird for Ali to go to sleep this early. With a worried look Ashlyn got out of the car and slowly walked to the door. She didn't bother knocking and entered. 

It was dead silent, and it was pretty dark too, except for the soft burn of a lamp in the living room. Ashlyn made her way over noticing first how the place was covered. The weird thing was that it was covered in books. They were kinda stacked here and there, a big pile occupied the vets side table. 

Ashlyn looked around confusion clearly showing across her face. That was until she noticed a pair of small feet poking out from behind the couch. Ashlyn felt her heart leap out of her chest for a second. It took her a moment, but it calmed realizing what she was looking at. 

The sweetest smile graced the blonds face as she walked and crouched close to the vet. Ali snored softly, she was gripping a book tightly to her chest and her body seemed to had curled itself around the corner of the couch. Her forehead pressed lightly into the red seat. The vets glasses laid not even a couple feet away from her. 

Ashlyn kinda felt like a creep, but she didn't care. She stared for awhile, taking in the beautiful women. She finally reached down, drawing her fingers across Ali's cheek gently. It seemed to do the trick cause she saw Ali's eyelids twitch. Ashlyn chuckled at the small mumble that left her lips. Ali warm eyes opened, they blinked once, twice and then widened. 

She turned onto her back staring up wide eyed, and breathless. Her heart had pretty much jumped out of her body. Ashlyn was here, she was right here. She was just fine. 

"Ash." Her voice tumbled out in a tremble and it broke the blonds heart. 

"Hey Al." Ashlyn smiled warmly. Her voice was soft and quiet.

Ali's eyes started to glisten, the caramel irises quickly filling up with hot tears. Her face started to fall and her bottom lip quivered only slightly. It took Ashlyn a split second to pull the upset women into her arms. 

"Oh Al. Im fine baby girl. Im ok." Ashlyn whispered into the vets ear. She heard Ali quietly sobbing into her clothes shoulder. Little mumbled words spilt from her lips with every sob she let out. 

"Shhh, I'm right here angel." Ashlyn continued to comfort the women, all while beating her self up on the inside. This was all her fault, why did she have to fall asleep. Why couldn't she of just stayed the fuck awake. 

It took a couple minutes, but Ali finally calmed down. She rose back up feeling her cheeks heat up at the patch of tears on the officers uniform. 

"Sorry." Ali mumbled nodding towards Ashlyn's shirt. The blond shook her head standing up. She lifted Ali up with her and sat them both on the couch. Ali sat sideways on the blonds lap and her arms linked around her neck. 

Ashlyn started to speak before Ali could even comprehend what to say. 

"Im sorry Alex, I never meant to worry you like this. We worked all night and morning and so I ended up passing out on one of the cots at the station. Im such an idiot, I didn't even think about texting you." Ashlyn finished pulling the vet close. She buried her face into her neck hoping Ali would accept her pathetic apology.

It really didn't occur to her at the time that Ali was gently combing through her little baby hairs at the base of her neck. But when she did the officer froze. She pulled back with a confused and saddened look. 

"Ali?" Ashlyn whispered. She saw Ali's mouth pull back into a beautiful smile. Her eyes stared back in adoration, Ashlyn didn't see an ounce anger or disappoint  
in them. Ali shook her head pulling the blond close so she could lean her head against hers. She closed her eyes and spoke gently.

"You silly women, I'm no where close to being mad at you. Worried yes, but I'm not mad baby. Im just happy your okay." 

Ashlyn couldn't but shudder out a sigh in relief at the brunettes words. 

"Really?" Ashlyn voice was so small and pitiful, it made Ali's heart clench and her breath hitch. 

"Of course baby." Ali reassured. Her thumbs rubbed circles across the blonds cheeks as she talked. 

Ashlyn nodded with a small smile and leant forward to nuzzle back into Ali's neck. She willed herself not to cry, she was strong, she was tough, but of course her stupid emotions got the best of her anyway. A couple tears slipped out silently. Of course Ali felt them. 

"Ashlyn?" Ali mumbled into the blonds ear. Her hands went back up to her neck and started petting hoping it would comfort the blond cop somehow. Ashlyn breathed a laugh pulling away, she wiped a tear away, her eyes never looked up.

"Im sorry, its just weird." Ashlyn whispered. 

Ali looked at her. 

"Whats weird?" Ali questioned. She brought her hand around so she could tilt the blonds head up. Her hazel eyes shined in unreleased tear, Ali noticed it made them take on a beautiful golden color. 

"Whats weird baby?" Ali questioned gently again. She was wiping a fresh tear away from the blonds freckled cheek when she finally spoke. 

"Not disappointing anybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated.

"Whats weird baby?" Ali questioned gently again. She was wiping a fresh tear away from the blonds freckled cheek when she finally spoke.

"Not disappointing anybody."

 

\--

 

Ashlyn closed her eyes and waited. She really didn't know what to expect, maybe she expected anger or maybe nothing at all. Her life was such a mess growing up and pulling Ali into her dark past was the last thing on Ashlyn's mind. Ali was so different, every relationship would slip and go. It would be fun and the sex would be good, but nothing along the terms of confessing her pass. Ali came in like a tidal wave, so out of control and yet so beautiful. Ashlyn had never felt so alive before when Ali was with her. She felt her shoulders giving in, her soul lessened along with her mind and it was only when she was near Ali. 

Only a month and Ashlyn felt like she could spend the rest of her life with the women in her lap. 

Ashlyn finally looked up. 

"Disappointed? Why on earth would I be disappointed." Ali whispered. The choked words made Ashlyn's chest tighten. 

Ali expression was somber and pained, like she was trying to comprehend what was going through the officers hurt mind. Her hand drifted to Ash's cheek and rubbed it softly. It gave Ashlyn the little courage to finally speak.

"Sorry, thats a story for another time Ali." Ashlyn mumbled with a sad smile.

She saw the realization in Ali's eyes, she needed time for something like this. And now wasn't that time, she just wasn't ready. It seemed Ali understood perfectly cause her lips lifted into a understanding smile. 

Ali sighed looking around the room taking in the clutter. Her expression quickly turned to horror at the mess she had made. It made Ashlyn chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood the blond quickly stood up taking Ali with her. With a squeal Ali automatically held on, wrapping her arms securely around the blonds broad shoulders. 

The officer was fit, Ali would give her that, Ashlyn always picked her up like she weighed nothing. They were both smiling again, happy that they were just together again after a long day. Ashlyn eyed the room before looking back at the vet in her arms with an amused expression. Ali quickly caught on, and of course her face lit up in a lovely red. 

"It seems you got bored without me. I didn't even know you had so many books." Ashlyn teased setting the brunette down. Her hands slid down Ali's body as she settled on her feet again. They planted themselves on her hips and squeezed gently. Ali giggled. 

"They were all kinda hidden away on my shelf over there." Ali pointed out behind Ashlyn. The officer looked behind, just now noticing the long shelf above her fire place. It was empty at the moment, that being all the books surrounding them. 

"I was off today, and I needed to clean some, so this happened." Ali mumbled. Ashlyn took in the vets lazy apparel, she wore nothing but a soft hoodie and a pair of leggings. It looked like she had just gotten out of bed. But to Ashlyn she never looked more beautiful than she did right then. 

Ali noticed the love struck look in Ashlyn's eyes and smiled up at her. 

"What?" She mumbled quietly. Ashlyn's eyes twinkled at the shy display. She shook her head. 

"Nothing, its just you look so beautiful right now." Ashlyn confessed. She watched Ali blush, she shook her head and buried her face into Ashlyn's clothed shoulder. She mumbled something, Ashlyn could hardly make it out. 

"Whats that Ali?" Ashlyn cooed pulling her closer. Her smile widened waiting for the vet to answer. Ali wasn't ugly that was for sure a fact, but the way Ashlyn fussed over and complimented her just like that. It made her stomach flip and her heart race, she couldn't help but feel so beautiful. 

"You think?" Ali finally questioned looking up at the now surprised officer. 

"Do I think? I know darling." Ashlyn charmed leaning down. She nuzzled the vets red cheek before kissing it gently. Ali felt Ashlyn shift her head and before she had time to even think about stopping the officer she felt a hot puff of air blow into her ear. 

The one single blow left her body racking in shivers, she choked back a moan as Ashlyn blew again into her over sensitive ear. For some reason her ears were her weak points, one little puff of air and it made her knees quake. It always automatically sent a straight throb of pleasure right to her sex, unbeknownst to Ash it left her soaked. Hands gripped at shoulders and her breath shook, it took every will in her body not let out a whine.

It was almost like the blond could sense it, Ali heard her chuckle. It was husky, and it just sent more shivers down her spine.

Her voice was even huskier.

"You like it that baby?" Ash murmured against the shell of her ear. Ali moaned.

If Ashlyn hadn't of been holding her at the time she would have collapsed right then and there, Ashlyn held her tight and shifted back and sat back on the couch. Ali followed, the blond pulled her into her lap so that she straddled her hips in one swift move. Ali settled, gripping onto the back of the seating as Ashlyn pulled her into a dominating kiss.

Ali whimpered letting the blond take as much control as she wanted. A tongue swiped across the front of Ali's bottom lip, it made Ali gasp surprisingly. The blond took full advantage and dipped her tongue into the other women's mouth. Their tongues danced together leaving them both breathless within minutes, Ashlyn finally pulled back knowing they needed oxygen. 

Ali hardly had time to breath before she felt a mouth trail down her throat. 

"Ash." 

The breathless whisper sent a strike of heat down Ashlyn's spine. A small groan left her throat, her hands slowly moved underneath the vets hoodie. Ashlyn knew she had to be careful, Ali was probably new to lots of things in this department so Ash went slow and she went with caution. She started tracing and the vets sides slowly, her thumbs found a place on her uncovered hips bones and rubbed circles gently. 

Ashlyn smirked at the desired affect it left, she felt the shiver before she heard the slight intake in breath. Her blonds mouth never left Ali's neck, she explored trying to find every little sensitive spot. She was careful not to leave a hickey knowing Ali probably wouldn't appreciate it that much. Ali mewled and trembled on the blonds lap, simple holding on as Ashlyn made out with her neck. 

It was a getting to much for her, the constant throb between legs was almost becoming foreign to her. Ashlyn starting nibbling softly at the smooth skin, she found the brunettes pulse point and bite down slightly harder. It throbbed under her tongue as she lapped at it afterwords. The high pitched noise that Ali's mouth made Ashlyn growl lowly. 

Ashlyn's hands shifted up on their own  
as Ashlyn kept kissing the vets neck. Ali eyes opened, and she froze. Ashlyn noticed right away stopping, she stopped her hands and quickly pulled away. They settled comfortable back below once again. 

Eyes hazy and flushed expressions, but they both sure were beaming. 

"Sorry Ali. My hands can have a mind of their own sometimes." Ashlyn grinned at the more flustered women. 

"I-Im fine. Your hands sorta surprised me there." Ali breathed looking up, she noticed the clock, it was pretty late. It seemed the time had gotten away from them during their heated make out session, she knew Ashlyn had to be tired. She pecked Ashlyn's swollen lips one more time before standing up. Well trying to, Ashlyn held on to her, a puppyish pout adorning her lips. Ali laughed finally tugging herself out of the officers warm hold. 

"I know your tired Ash, come on ill pick this up tomorrow." Ali scolded gently holding out her hand. Ashlyn took it willingly, she yawned as she watched Ali walk around the room, she was looking for something. 

Ashlyn already knowing what she was searching for swatted down looking under the couch. She stood back up with a pair of thick rim glasses in her hands. 

"Looking for these princess?" Ashlyn mused walking up behind her. Ali looked up, Ashlyn situated them on her face, but of course not with out pushing them down her nose after words. Ali eyes shinned instead of the usual annoyance that would appear. Some how the teasing gesture was beginning to grow on her. 

Ali and the officer both walked up the stairs, they both washed up a bit before crawling into the bed tired, but happy. Ashlyn pulled Ali close to her chest, sighing at the warm body pressed up against her. Ali melted into the blonds strong arms, she could already feel her eyes drooping. 

"Sweet dreams baby girl." Ashlyn murmured against her neck, she kissed it sweetly before nuzzling into it with a tired sigh. 

The two women soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Minds clear except for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the 3 people reading this heres a fluffy chapter of fluff. Sorry about the long ass wait, but I dont plan on giving up on this story anytime soon.

The officer sat at her desk writing away at some random document, they had some new guys coming in tomorrow which required paperwork from all the employees. Her office was mostly silent except for her own groaning and mumbling, the women was hungry and frankly she was tired of the small stack of paper work she was doing. She should be out patrolling, parking tickets, anything other than this. 

Ashlyn was just about to reach for her last paper when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced up to see Chris popping he's head in. "Hey, some lady is here to see you." Ashlyn face twisted in confusion, but motioned for the women to come in anyway. "Tell her to come on in then." 

Ashlyn had dipped her head back down intent on finishing the last paper when she heard the door creak open again. The sound of a plastic bag filled her ears. Without raising her head Ashlyn politely gestured to the seat in front of her. "You can go on a head and take a seat there, ill be finished in just a second." The lady silently did as she was told, setting her bag down beside her in the other chair to her left. 

Not even a minute later, the blond sighed as she put down her last signature and stacked the document with the rest. "Okay, what can I h-." Ashlyn's sentence was cutoff as she lifted her head for the first time sense the women had been there. Big brown eyes starred back at her, amusement clearly clouding in them. Ali sat in the officers chair, a big grin sprouted on her face as her chin rested in her hand. 

"I thought being a police officer meant you didn't have to do paper work." Ali teased standing up, she picked up the plastic bag Ashlyn had heard as she circled the desk. "I thought the only thing you guys did was fight the bad guys and lock them up." Ali continued as she watched Ashlyn's face stretch into a wide grin, her dimple appeared and her eyes brightened after ever step she took. 

"And what would you know about being a police officer princess?" Ashlyn mocked back as she pulled the unsuspecting women into her lap. The surprised move made Ali giggle as she wrapped one of her arms around the blonds neck while the other sat the bag down. "Enough to know that tough police officers can get hungry, especially blond freckled ones." Ali mumbled cutely as she reached towards the bag to reveal what was in it. 

"I know you said that you liked Mac and Cheese so I thought I run down to the deli to get you some along with a sandwich." Ali explained with a knowing smile. The kisses currently being placed on her neck and face made her blush as she excepted the blonds praise. "Thank you. Thank you. I was fixing to starve, you have no idea." Ashlyn said a little bit to seriously making Ali roll her eyes. 

She shifted off the blonds lap only to sit back down on her desk, crossing her legs. Her small white dress did nothing for the blonds imagination as it rolled up her thigh leaving to much tan skinned exposed for Ashlyn's mind to handle. Well almost to much, the food currently in front of her was her main priority. 

Ali watched in amusement as the skinny women in front of her scarfed down the big box of food like it was nothing. 10 minutes later, Ashlyn sagged happily into her desk chair very full and satisfied. "Where does all that food even go?" Ali honestly asked out loud, more to herself then to Ashlyn. 

"To all these hardcore muscles of course." Ashlyn smirked as she lifted her arms behind her head while her feet plopped on the desk confidently. One of her eyes peeked open when she heard Ali hum in agreement, but that seemed to be her first mistake. 

"W-What are you doing?" Ashlyn watched Ali casually lift up the side of her dress, tanned thigh slowly appeared making Ashlyn's eyes widen. She swallowed only to relies her mouth was beyond dry and her mind seemed to be malfunctioning. "I got some new underwear the other day, they have been driving me crazy." Ali hummed like it was the most natural thing in the world. Ashlyn watched completely forgetting about her chair predicament and how it was tilted. 

"Do you like them? When I got them I of course hoped they would be comfortable." Ali giggled like she had no idea what her little show was doing to the cop in front of her. Her fingers wiggled underneath the black lacy material at her waist trying to fix them to her ability. Hazel eyes traced the curve of the vets upper leg all the way to the beginning of her ass. If she were a boy this would have become awkward a long time ago. 

As Ashlyn tried to lean forward intent on stopping the vets hand, that or trying to get a better look, dont ask her which one. Her chair seemed to have a different idea. With a yelp the poor officer fell backwards, taking the chair and all with her. Ali tried to save the falling women, but didn't even come close to grabbing her. 

Ashlyn groaned after finally settling on the hard ground, She heard soft laughter to her right before she felt a soft hand rub the side of her jaw. "You okay babe?" Ali asked amusement clearly in her voice. "Noo, you tricked me." Ashlyn groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Ali helped her up dusting off the slight speaks of dirt off Ashlyn's black uniform. 

"Ill think you'll make it." Ali mused fixing the blonds loose hairs. She had to step on her toes, but she brought the Ashlyn's head down giving it a soft kiss. The officer flushed at the sweet gesture. "Mmm, thank you angel." Ali blushed at the sweet nickname wondering where she had got it from. "Angel?" Ali questioned pulling the talk blond closer to her, almost automatically, Ashlyn wrapped her up in her arms. 

"My grandpa always called my grandma that. She had one of the kindest soul, she was brave, sweet and just all around wonderful. I never thought Id meet somebody that deserved that nickname, but I've been wrong before." Ashlyn explained with a gentle smile. 

Ali leant up pulling Ashlyn into a soft kiss. "Your wonderful." Ali mumbled adoringly against her lips. Ashlyn's stomach flipped remembering the first time Ali had called her that. "I always try to tell the truth, remember?" Ali smiled wide matching Ashlyn's own grin. "I remember." 

The couple was fixing to lean in for another kiss when they heard the door slam open and a loud voice boom. 

"HANDS UP!" 

Ali's whole body jumped in the blonds arms as she scrambled to hide her face into the Ashlyn's shoulder. Hands rubbed up her shoulders and back as she heard Ashlyn growl. "I swear to god Chris, really?" Ali turned her head to see the young man from before holding up a banana as if it was a deadly firearm, ready to fire. 

"I detected my little sister getting some, so I had to come and ruin it of course." Chris grinned as he pealed the fruit and took a bite. 

Ali perked up. "So your Christopher?" 

The other officer smiled sticking he's hand out for her to shake. "Yep, sorry about the startle earlier." Ali took it giving it a small squeeze before pulling back. "No harm done, I know how siblings can be. Id like to stay and talk a bit more, but I really should get going. I have to head towards the vets in about an hour." Ali sighed staring at the wall behind him where a clock hung.

"Its cool, I'm sure ill see you later." With that the older man slipped out of the office with a wave. After a moment Ali felt an arm slip across her shoulder before Ashlyn's soft voice filled her ears. "Ill walk you out."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckets of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! More fluff awaits you.

"Hows your schedule looking this week?" Ashlyn asked as she leaned her forearms across Ali's car window. She dipped her head slightly into the cool car waiting for the vets answer. "Its pretty much hectic all week long except on Friday, why?" Ali's asked as her thumbs scrolled and glided on her phone, checking her calendars and dates. Ashlyn gently grasped the moving appendage bringing it to her cheek. The vet automatically curled her hand around the soft skin as her thumb rubbed across it, mentally tracing the light span of freckles dotted across the other women's face.

"What do you say about, Friday night, you and me, and dinner." Ashlyn murmured softly, she stated each part with kiss to Ali's palm. Ali's eyes softened watching the gesture, the soft touch of the blonds lips made her stomach flutter and twist. 

"Sounds perfect." Ali beamed. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll find out, but you might want to dress to impress. We wont be stepping on any beaches this time." Ashlyn chuckled giving the other women's hand one last peck. Ali nodded pulling the blond in for a quick kiss. She pulled back remembering the time and where she was suppose to be. "Now I've got to go. Will I see you later tonight?" Ali mumbled hopefully. 

Ashlyn chuckled giving the brunette a teasing wink. "Of course angel. Now get going, ill see you later, promise." 

\--

Friday Night

 

"Black or red?" Ali breathed turning to look at her friend lounging on her bed. Kelley hummed giving the dresses a thoughtful look before raising her finger to point. "Black defiantly, Ashlyn seems to like that color on you." Kelley snickered. Ali rolled her eyes at the comment as she hung her dress outside her closet. 

A moment later Sol trotted into the bedroom, she glanced at Ali before quickly leaping onto her owners bed to attack the other vet with wet licks and kisses. Kelley laughed, happily scratching the big dog till she settled down beside her. "Nah uh, I dont think so. Both you guys get out, I gotta get my pretty on." Ali motioned the two off her bed till they both stood outside her door. Ali slammed it shut, making the smaller women flinch.

Kelley laughed looking down at Sol's tilted head, she gave her a loving scratch while she spoke. "Come on girl, I bet you'd love a treat huh?" 

The two situated themselves in Ali's kitchen, Kelley gave the sweet dog a milk bone while she helped herself to Ali's hidden stash of chocolate covered pretzels. She checked her phone about 15 minutes later. Noticing the time she stuffed one more pretzel into her mouth before getting up from the dining table. 

"I should probably get going, your mommy will kill me if she comes down here and sees I'm still here." Kelley yawned grabbing her keys. Sol tilted her snout back and yawned herself before sitting her head back down across her paws. Kelley walked towards the door and started to open it hardly paying attention to the shadowed figure standing on the other side of the glass.

Kelleys shocked face quickly turned into a grin seeing who was waiting on the other side. "Well your not exactly who id thought would be behind the door." Ashlyn drawled as she raised one of her eyebrows. 

She shifted the flowers in her hands before moving back so Kelley could get by. "Dont worry Ali should be down soon , you can go on ahead inside." Kelley giggled stepping past the dressed up women. Ashlyn eyed the smaller women carefully as she walk towards her car. 

Ashlyn stepped into the house, her hand reached up to her tie nervously fixing it, it was a habit that had never gone away growing up. Sol greeted her at the doorway, tail wagging and eyes bright as she looked up at the familiar women. "Hey girl." Ashlyn pat the dogs head before moving to lean against the counter. 

Her eyes danced across the kitchen taking in the warm atmosphere and soft light. For some reason Ali's home relaxed her, it oozed safety and warmth, something that Ashlyn searched for, something that just calmed her heart and mind. It was nothing compared to her boring ole apartment. 

Her thoughts were cut short by a soft voice breaking through the air. 

"Hi."

Ali slowly eased into the kitchen, a hand sliding through her hair and over her dress fixing wrinkles that weren't even there. Ashlyn's already love struck eyes softened as her unoccupied hand reached forward. "Stop fusing baby you look absolutely stunning." Ashlyn's soft voice praised taking the vets hand. 

She pulled Ali closer and lifted the small bouquet of mixed colored roses presenting them to the now blushing vet. "Thank you, their beautiful." Ali mumbled pulling to them close to her nose to smell. She quickly placed them in a vase of water before turning back towards Ashlyn with a shy smile. The blond pulled her close again as her hands settled on her hips comfortably. Her thumbs rubbed circles on the occupied area feeling the soft yet rough material of the vets dress. 

It was a simple dress that hugged the brunettes body but had a slight flair at the bottom. Long tan legs shifted on high heels making Ali just as tall as the blond in front of her. Her hands smoothed across and down Ashlyn's collar bone taking in the dark color of her button down and red skinny tie. Ali bit her lip at the different look mostly used to the blonds signature t-shirt or uniform. She felt her stomach tighten with a brief roll of pleasure as she eyed the police officer from head to toe. 

It took Ali a moment but she realized that the two of them had yet to speak, she giggled realizing why. Ashlyn gave her a confused look before it turned into a silly grin unable to help her own laugh as she watched Ali. "Whats the laughter for?" Ashlyn mused. Ali shook her head before pulling the blond in for a soft kiss, Ashlyn happily obliged as she let out a pleased hum. 

"Its just funny, we have been standing here for 3 minutes straight without saying a word and its only because we have been to busy ogling each other." Ali mumbled pushing her glasses up her nose. 

The sweetest grin enveloped the her face face making Ashlyn visibly swoon at the sight, to the crinkled skin on her nose or to the vets small tongue as it peeked through her teeth. Her hair fell in soft waves on either side of her head, it shined slightly under the kitchen light creating an almost invisible halo on top of her head. Her lenses made her eyes pop out in a swirl of whiskey and caramel. 

The Ashlyn sighed, no wonder she ogled for so long. 

"What do expect when you come in here looking like that. You look so damn beautiful Alex..." Ashlyn drawled as she gave the brunette a spin. Ali giggled falling back into the blonds open arms "Your one to talk Ash, your just as beautiful, even more so." Ali couldn't help but murmur as her thumbs started subconsciously tracing the outline of her jaw. 

Ashlyn's cheeks reddened at the compliment, out of all the worlds on this earth, beautiful was not one she thought of when it came to herself. "Beautiful huh?" The usually confident blond mumbled shyly. Ali nodded firmly before she tugged gently on Ashlyn's neck beckoning her into another kiss, it only lasted seconds, but somehow it left them both breathless. 

"Thank you angel." Ashlyn breathed pulling back. "Now, how about we get out of here. I do believe we have a reservation waiting for us." She continued with a exciting grin. They both gave Sol one last scratch before climbing into the Ashlyn's jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine.


End file.
